


Fallen

by CHERIXHALOS



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alastor is a jerk, Angst, But at least Angel's your bestie, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fallen Angel, Fluff and Angst, Heaven, Lucifer is a jerk, Reader and Al hates eachother, Slow Burn, Vox is a jerk, Vox is kinda obsessed man, angel reader, how to tag, i cant write, so buckle up, the slowest of burns, this is gonna be a long one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHERIXHALOS/pseuds/CHERIXHALOS
Summary: Greed spreads. Heaven is no exception. Mistakes are inevitable. And those who sin, must be punished.It's been years, millennium even, since an angel fell from Hell's skies. Since the dreadful event, no one dared to betray his trust. Not a single soul committed treason in fear to get thrown away from Paradise.So what if the events repeat once again? What if those above still haven't learned their lesson not to turn their backs on God?And what if, the gates open again and a greedy little angel falls from the heavens?Will she learn from her mistakes or rot in Hell like the rest of the Fallen?And what happens if she meets the infamous Radio Demon?Will she learn her lesson.. in another way, then?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Slight Lucifer Magne/Reader, Slight Vox x Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on Wattpad but I've been thinking on posting it on here because I'm sick of their shitty updates so,  
> I've made changes because reading these chapters again has made me cringe so much hhhh-

_It was all black. I felt a sharp pain went through me before everything was replaced with utter darkness._

_Now I'm floating unconsciously in a black void. Am I underwater? Drowning? Or perhaps, it's the opposite?_

_Was I falling?_

_I don't know. I couldn't open my eyes. It burns._

_My punishment. It burns._

_I felt arms wrap themselves around me. Hugging me tightly and pulling me deeper into the unknown._

_It was warm but became colder as I fell._

_I didn't know it but when I started to flutter my eyes open, I can feel myself drift away from my body. The light from above was slowly fading away._

_Little by little,_

_I was entering the land of sinners._

_And my punishment began._

  
_**Redeem yourself** _  
_**only then** _  
_**the gates will open for you** _

__

—

I awake from the loud noises from the distance. People screaming and yelling, even explosions from afar. The faint smell of smoke was also in the air.

The smell. It was so unfamiliar to me.

I finally opened my eyes as I felt something nudging my head. My surroundings were nothing but a blur. But fluttering my eyes for a few times and realized that I'm surrounded by what appeared to be a forest.

It was dark and empty. No one was around.

_But I felt eyes on me._

I could hear city noises from the distance. I slowly sat down on the cold grass and looked up at the sky painted blood red, with a huge pentagram floating in the middle.

I attempted to stand up with my weak legs, just then I could feel the dirt as I was barefoot. As I fully stood on my feet, I suddenly felt a strong pain stung through my back.

I look around to see my feathers all dirty and stained in blood. _My_ own blood. I touched them gently despite the aching pain. They looked.. awful. I sighed and hid them behind my back. But I knew too well the pain would remain and yet despite that, I decided to walk and find my way out of this dark forest and to a safe place. 

But the question is, where is safety when you're in Hell..? Is there such a place here? It's been so long, I've forgotten that this place even existed. But this wasn't what I was expecting. There was no fire, death, or chaos anywhere.

But.. this place sure does reek of it.

I continued to walk further in pain until I found a path. I slowly followed it until it leads me to a.. city..?

Yes. It was a city. It had buildings- just like the land of the living. But everything seemed so wrecked and in poor condition. You grimaced at the sight.

_'Look at this place. How can demons live in here? I can't even imagine.'_

It was awfully quiet as well, and everywhere you turned your head, it smelled like fresh blood. I thought I saw someone's corpse in the corner of my eye, but I was too disgusted to even investigate.

I grimaced and covered my nose with my hand as I headed further into the city. No one seems to be around until I got closer. I walked in steep and narrow alleys and as I did, and once again I could feel eyes staring straight at me.. but no one was around.

I shivered and hugged myself. But not out of fear but I was uncomfortable.

I got closer and closer until I finally hear the sound of the people. Screaming and yelling mixed with everything else were ear ripping. I endured the loud noise and kept exploring the place in peace as people stared at me.

Was it that obvious I'm new? Maybe.

I kept walking until eventually, I found myself crossing a road. But as I did, I heard a car speeding its way right at me. But I acted quickly enough and avoided getting run over. Of course, I successfully survived but my sudden movement caused my back to hurt along with everything else that pained me during my _fall_.

I glared at the car as it continued to speed its way to the unknown. Unbelievable. It didn't even turn back and check on me. He could've killed me!

Then again. These things must be normal here in Hell.

How barbaric. I hate this place...

Though, I still continued to walk hoping I might find a decent place to stay. But then, all of a sudden, I heard some music coming from an alley that caught my attention. 

The sweet sound of jazz- how pleasant. At least there's good music around here.

I turn and followed the sweet melody until I stood in front of a small bar. It wasn't full of people, but there was a good number of them, as I can see through the stained windows.

But.. I just couldn't resist the music. Besides, after I realized it was a bar I just had to get a drink. I'm rather thirsty from all the walking.

I opened the wooden door and just then the music got louder and so did the people.

I closed the door and walked towards the stools in front of the bartender and sat there, looking at the many choices of drinks on the shelves with a smile as I enjoyed the lovely music playing in the background.

The shelves were stacked with alcohol and different types of beer. They.. don't exactly fit my taste.

"Are y'gettin somethin' or what?" A deep and raspy voice asked from behind the bar. I looked beside me and see a.. strange-looking demon.

He looked like a cat but he had wings that were decorated with black stripes and card symbols..? What an.. odd combination... But kind of nice. Although that voice and face.. he looked like he had a pretty rough day. Or every day is a rough day..? Yeah, maybe that's it.

I shake off my thoughts and looked up at him, blankly. "Wine." I say, my voice, completely toneless.

"Any kind will do. I want it sweet. And _red_." The cat demon looked me from head to toe for a moment before walking off to get my drink.

He looked at me so strangely. I mean, I get it, I don't really look like the rest of their kind...

I let out a faint sigh and looked around me to see demons of colorful skin. And some, with fur. The majority of the demons in the club took the form of some sort of animal. Or.. a mixture of two or more animals. I don't really know.

Demons are weird. They look so distrustful.

I want to go home.

Finally, I got my drink after a few more seconds of waiting. I grabbed it and stared at it for a while, contemplating whether I should drink it or not.

It could be..-

"Don't worry, doll. It ain't drugged." The grumpy-looking cat demon looked at me with the same bored face before drinking his own drink. Which was.. alcohol.

I looked back at him.

"I know," I say shortly before drinking the whole wine. It was.. normal. It wasn't too sweet nor it was tasteless. It was just right.

'I like this.' I mutter while staring at my reflection in the blood-like liquid, with a slight smile across my face.

"Oh?" He stopped desperately chugging his own drink and looked at me. "Heh. Me too." He said, and with a faint smile as well.

There was silence for a while but not the type to be filled with tension. I feel like we both wanted to ask each other questions but still waiting for the right time to ask. I look at the demon bartender as he was glaring at his empty bottle. He shrugged before casually throwing it away. Somewhere...

 _"Hey watch it, man!"_ Someone says from afar.

Just right after that, a small dagger was thrown back at the bartender but he ducked before it even hit him.

Wow. Hell.. really has no rules, huh..?

The bartender stood up, angrily muttering something under his breath. It felt like he wanted to throw something else but maintained his calm once he saw me.

"So." He started. "You're new, huh?" He asked.

"What gave it away?" I calmly asked, sipping my wine.

"Your face, doll. You look so surprised after you saw that little scene."

"So. What'd you do to end up in this shit hole?" He asked as he looked at me with such little curiosity.

I looked at him and back at my drink.

"That's a secret." I smiled.

He looked up, and just then I saw a bit of interest in them. "Aw, come on. We outta be her for a reason. Whatever you did can't compare to what other crimes some of these sinners committed." He said, referring to all the demons in the club.

I chuckled. "Hah.. other sinners.." I mumbled my words. I wanted to laugh.

"I want to redeem myself." I suddenly say, my smile never disappearing from my face.

The demon in front of me appeared slightly shocked at my sudden statement.

"But the problem is, I have no clue how," I said as I place my arms on the bar. You thought he would just laugh at what you're saying but you continued anyway. "Do you know how I get... up there? Maybe there's a person or a place that helps–" You were cut off.

"The hotel." He suddenly says.

"Pardon..?"

"The hotel. The princess of hell owns a hotel that helps sinners.. change or whatever. Like a big fancy rehab." He says and went back to drinking another bottle of alcohol.

You stare at him and sighed. Oh, how it was so obvious this man's an alcoholic... It's written all over him. But you shake off your thoughts and focused on the topic before. "So after they get redeemed... What happens? Do they get magically sent back to the heavens?"

"Probably, yeah. I dunno. I don't really know. And I don't really care either. I'm sure the majority of hell feels the same way. None of us know if it even works. It's a pretty.. dumb idea." He shrugged and threw his bottle once more to a random place. But this time no one was hurt but a mere window..

"Ah, shit." He heavily sighs and got another bottle. "Not the window.." He angrily muttered before ripping the cap away with his claws.

"Well. It was surprisingly nice talking to you, Mister bartender, but I think I should on my way now. Thanks for the sweet wine." I smiled as I brought up my hand and flicked something off of my fingers.

The bartender barely caught it with his hand. He looked at me with a glare before looking at his palm.

Just then his eyes widened.

"By the way. I like your wings. They're so colorful. It's beautiful." I complimented as he only looked at me with a face mixed with confusion along with shock.

"I had beautiful wings as well." I say as I got off the stool.

_"I'll get them back soon enough."_

"I'll visit again, maybe. Goodbye." I smiled as I turned around and made my way towards the door.

"Hey! Wait!!"

I heard his voice. And yet despite that, I close the door shut and didn't turn back.

The princess? Owns a hotel that rehabilitates monsters?

Is that.. is that allowed—? Whatever. That's my ticket way out of here and that's really all that matters right now.

I started to walk away from the bar and off to wherever my two bare feet can take me.

But came the inevitable. My back started to ache once more, to the point that I couldn't walk any longer. It stings. It burns. I wince as I tried my best to walk towards a shop that clearly sold drugs.. But who knows? Maybe they sell decent food.

I entered the shop and inside, it looked like a normal convenience store. But I looked beside me and see that next to the register were multiple shelves. Filled with drugs and other.. _inappropriate_ things I won't even mention.

I sigh and passed the sleeping.. or maybe even wasted person behind the counter and searched for food or anything helpful.

I passed aisle to aisle and all I found useful were a bag of ice. The rest were off-brand snacks that I doubt will be delicious..

I looked at the man sleeping behind the counter and as he was still in deep sleep.

It wouldn't hurt if I borrow this, right? It's just a bag of ice. Plus, it's for a good cause. To heal my bruises.

I shrugged and walked towards the window where I saw my reflection. For the first time.

I still looked that same. But my eyes were different. My (e/c) remained on my left eye, but the other.. It was all black. No eye. Nothing. But how odd it was. I could still see out of it.

I brought the bag of ice to the large bruise on my shoulder. I wince as the coldness touched my pale skin as it spread across my body. While doing so, I looked through the window to see the buildings scattered up until the horizon. Only a few demons were around. It felt so quiet besides the music playing with such static in the store.

I looked back at my faint reflection. I see no beauty. Only the ugliness that was.. me.

I dislike it here. And my only way out is through that princess..

I stood there and pondered, where could that place be? That place where unforgivable monsters can redeem themselves and their sins.

Where.. where is it—?

I suddenly paused my thoughts as I saw a car stop in front of the shop.

A tall monster came out of the car and leaned on the door's window.  
  


𝘼𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙡 𝘿𝙪𝙨𝙩

  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keep this discrete y'hear me? I can't let it get out I'm offering my service to randos on the street?"

"It was a quick cash grab. Y'got it?" 

"Whatever you say, slut!" Travis chuckled at his little insult.

I took it more as a compliment, really.

"Ouch! Oh! Such an insult!" 

"Why don't you come up with something more creative to call me? You sack of poorly packaged horse shit!" I snapped back, pointing a hand at him at every insult.

"Tell the missus I said 'hi', _schnookums_!" I said, landing a small peck on the lips before finally getting my head out of the window.

The owl didn't say anything back, just mumbling things I couldn't hear before he drove off.

Ugh. He paid me so little.. Oh, well! It's enough to buy myself drugs. I turn to the machine in the corner and walked towards it. Just right after I had my hands on the little plastic, some lunatic came in and snatched it away!

"Hey!"

"Up yours, drag show-"

Then a huge boulder fell randomly from the sky and crashed on him..

"Oh my god!" I ran to the demon and knelt down. "My drugs! Dammit!!" I looked down at the dude on my foot and glared at his corpse. "Serves you right.." I muttered as I walked away. Damn, if that boulder didn't hit him I would've just ended him myself..

Where did that rock come from, though?

"Hey." I stopped in my tracks and turned to my side, to see a woman standing there.

She was.. a mess. Her hair was a mess. Her face was a mess, too. She wore a white gown. Torn, dirty, and covered with blood. Not sure if it's hers.. or someone else. She looked like she has just gone out for a murdering spree.

"Woah, what happened to you?" I placed a hand on my hips as I asked. Still, I had my guard up. Who knows? If this bitch was some homeless psycho I might as be the next person she wants to kill.

"Oh. I fell." She bluntly said with a slight smile on her face. "But, doesn't matter. I just happen to have.. spare drugs in my pockets?" The lady suddenly held a plastic of sweet drugs with her two fingers.

"If you'd like some. I see.. a scoundrel tried to steal yours." She said as she stared at the dead body behind me. "Serves him right. _He almost ran me over_.."

"Sweet! Thanks.. random lady! Does that explain why your back's bleeding like.. that?" I pointed out.

"What? I don't know. I fell on my back twice now. Is it bad?" She looked at me confused whilst trying to check behind her. But it must've hurt since she's forced to not really move that much.

"Oh, it's bad alright. You're losing a lot of blood, lady." I said, looking down on my new drugs and opening them. "You better.. get some bandages or somethin'.."

Yeah, I'm not really paying attention to her.

"It can wait. For now, can I just ask you a simple question?"

"Do you know where the princess's hotel is?" I looked at her and raised a brow. She seemed so desperate for an answer.

"The Happy Hotel? Yeah, I kinda live there actually."

"Excellent! Then you'll show me the way??" She jolted happily with a grin.

Wow. She looked so serious earlier I didn't even know if she was capable of smiling that big.

"Sure. You just gave me free drugs." I shrugged before placing the drugs inside one of my many pockets. I faced her and smiled, "Let's go then!"

She then turned around and just then I could fully see her bloodied spine. The lady began to walk as well, and as she did, I could see her bruised legs trembling.

I looked at her, worried. She looked like she's enduring the pain so well. But how long has she been holding it back?

"Hey uh, lady? You alright there?"

"Yes, yes. Do not worry. I'll be fine." She ignored me and continued to walk.

But the more she did, the more she started to wobble around.

"Listen, lady. You really gotta stop. Your wounds are opening and I could see a great view from up here. It's getting really disturbing." I stopped in my tracks and tried to put some sense into her.

"No. I must meet the princess. I'm.. alright."

"I'm.."

"Al..

right..-"

"Hey, hey!" I placed a hand under her neck just soon as she was about to hit the ground. The woman fainted and no matter how much I call her, she wouldn't wake up.

Shit. I can't leave this thing out here. They'll eat her alive. And she just gave me free drugs, too!

I sighed and gave up on calling her and instead, carefully carried her bridal style. I start heading back to the hotel. It was a pretty long walk but it was surprisingly manageable even with carrying this girl with me.

She was light as a feather.

I looked at her face as I was walking. She was pale, almost lifeless. But she was breathing. Luckily.

But there's something wrong here.

She's clearly new around here. But.. I don't feel it.

Normally you'd feel a presence or smell a certain scent of a newcomer. You'd recognize it from a mile.

But I just can't feel it with this one. She doesn't feel nor looks like the rest of us.

But you know, I'm still pretty high right now so maybe it's just my... imagination.

Yeah.

Maybe.

  
—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy, here's the first chapter! I kid you not when I read through this again I died a little on the inside because of how bad the original was. I am laughing through the pain TT.. Hopefully I suck less at writing now and update more hhh


	2. Tainted

—

_"Is she alright?"_

_"Yes.. I've healed her wounds. Most of them. She just needs.. rest."_

_"Thank you so much, Baxter."_

_"Don't mention it."_

_"Are you sure we should be letting her in here? I mean who knows, she might be some crazy psycho who wants to destroy us all.."_

_"Vaggie.. Don't jump to conclusions. She doesn't look like she'd be the type.."_

_"Looks deceive, Charlie. Looks deceive."_

_"Right? For once you make a point, Vaggie."_

_"We don't know her.."_

_"Exactly! We don't know her! She could be dangerous! We don't need another crazy killer up in here!"_

_"Vaggie, she's hurt..–"_

_"Charlie, Vaggie's right. She might not be.. what she seems. We should take caution."_

_"Baxter..–"_

_"May I speak with you?"_

_"Alone..?"_

_"Hey hey! You're not speaking to her without me!"_

_"F...Fine. Just the both of you."_

_"We need to talk"_

_.._

_"Is my existence a joke to you–"_

_"Get out Angel!"_

_"Baxter. What is it?"_

_"I've come up with a ridiculous theory but I trust you to believe in me..._

_I think that woman isn't what she seems. As I said, it's just a theory but.._ "

_"I think she might not belong here."_

—

At the sound of mumbled voices, she flutters her eyes open, revealing beautiful sparkling eyes. Her surroundings were a blur. She tried to move but something still stung, like something was stabbing her from behind.

And not long enough, everything started to become more clear. She was looking up to a red velvet ceiling, with a small dusty chandelier hanging in the middle of the room.

With her eyes, she looked around and saw unfamiliar faces. Strange faces.

She looked at them with confusion until she realized she was in this miserable prison. That it was all real.

For once, she wanted everything to become a dream. A bad nightmare she could just wake up from.

"Where.. am I?"

The three jolted from the sound of her almost- melodic voice. Although raspy, it sounded lovely.

"Oh my! You're awake!" The blonde girl walked closer. "How are you feeling? All good? Do you need anything?"

The woman looked at her cautiously, but she was still confused about how she got here. Her memory was all hazy, she couldn't remember.

"Who are you..?"

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you. You're safe now." She gave her a sweet smile. "I'm Charlie Magne. Princess of Hell. And you're in my hotel!"

"Princess..?"

"Yes, I was told you were looking for me..?" She asked curiously as she leaned closer, hoping to hear her quiet voice better. With Baxter and Vaggie watching silently in the corner.

"What's your name?"

There was a pause. But she eventually spoke.

_"(Y/n).."_

"(Y/n)? Pretty name! Say, are you feeling better now? Does anything hurt..? Do you need anything?"

"I'm alright, your Highness. But I.. do need to speak with you."

"Oh, please. You can tell me anything–"

_"Alone."_

"I'm not going anywhere." A girl with long silver hair stepped in, clearly distrustful of you.

"Vaggie. It's fine. Leave us. She might not be comfortable with talking yet... You know what it's like on the first day.." Charlie said as she looked at the woman with a pleading look.

The girl looked at her suspiciously and back to Charlie. "Fine." She gave in. "But if anything happens, yell my name. "

"Come on, Baxter."

As soon as the two were alone, Charlie walked closer to her bed. "Miss (Y/n).."

"Princess–"

"It's just Charlie." She smiled at her, seemingly uncomfortable being called by that name.

"Pardon, Charlie.." She apologized. "But as you may already know I just arrived here in hell. I was told you ran a place to redeem sinners."

"Yes, I do. And you bumped into one of my patients, right?"

"Patients. Is that odd spider demon a patient here..?" She asked and Charlie nodded. The woman looked down, a tint of guilt was shone in her eyes.

"Sorry I gave her drugs.." She muttered. "I didn't know what I was thinking. I thought maybe.. it would make her tell me where the place is."

"She was.. nice. I mean, she brought my unconscious body here.."

"Oh, I know! Very weird of Angel to do... but at least I know my hotel's doing some good to that demon!" Charlie said, silently clapping her hands.

"Where is she? I must thank her for what she did." The woman asked.

"Oh, Angel just left. Don't worry, when you're all better you can visit him." Charlie said and smiled.

She slowly nodded. "Charlie, I too want to redeem my mistakes. I wanted to find you and now that I'm here, I've been meaning to ask if you could help me.."

"Help you..? Of course, I will!!" Her polite smile turned into an excited grin as she jumped up, scaring the woman a bit.

"We only have a few patients here in the hotel... I can already tell you're going to be a big help! You can stay and check-in, we'll give you a nice and comfy room for you as well." Charlie explained.

"Check-in? I can live here?" She asked, confused as Charlie only nodded with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, does that mean that I have to pay? I don't have any money at the moment–" She started to panic.

"No no no no. You helping the hotel is enough for me. Really!"

"Thanks a lot! This is a huge help for me." She began to smile a bit more, something Charlie never expected.

She looked at her and wondered, what could this nice woman have done to end up down here? Just looking at her, you couldn't possibly think she could even hurt a fly.

She looked downright.. innocent.

But then again, looks deceive. Doesn't it?

"Say, (Y/n). What did you do to end up here?" Charlie asked, her curiosity growing. And the thought of what Baxter said suddenly came to mind.

(Y/n) looked at the princess, not a word coming out of her.

"I cannot say. The thought of what I've done still bothers me. It's hard to.. talk about it." She looked away, deeply pondering to herself.

She couldn't fully trust Charlie yet, it isn't smart to just reveal what she's done. Or else the word might spread and if it does, she'll be targeted.

Besides, Charlie's the princess of hell. Doesn't that mean she's _his_ daughter? _'How can I trust someone related to that snake..?'_

"But I promise, in time you'll know. Just not right now." She looked at Charlie once again, giving her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, (Y/n). I won't force it out of you. I'll wait!" She replied in her usual cheerful tone.

"In the meantime, I'll get your room ready while you rest here. Feel free to explore but just don't move too much. Baxter said you're still weak and.. Yeah!" Charlie bagman to walk towards the door.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Charlie asked as the woman only nodded with a smile.

Convinced, Charlie left the room leaving her alone at last.

(Y/n) sighed and slowly removed the sheets that were covering her and left the bed carefully. Something still pained on her back, like a knife jabbing its way through. And the more she moved, the more it stung.

(Y/n) slightly hissed at the pain while walking towards the large windows, with long and silky curtains tied at the side. She looked outside the window for a brief moment before grabbing the tie that held the curtains and removed it, letting it fall and cover the window, blocking the light that went through it.

She then walked towards the door and found several bolts and latches. From just her stare, they all rapidly slid to the side, _locked_.

She turned around before returning to the large bed in pain. Sitting down she sighed and glanced behind her.

"This will sting a bit.."

She calmed herself down and took a deep breath. Gently closing her eyes, a faint glow suddenly illuminated the dim room.

That light emitted from her back and it only grew brighter by the second. And as it did, so did the pain.

A few seconds had passed and the light finally flickered and disappeared. (Y/n) opened her eyes, never even realizing tears had come out from the agonizing pain she felt.

She turned her head around slowly.

And there it was. A huge pair of beautiful white wings attached to her back.

Wings that follow you from behind and take you high up to the heavens. They were strong, beautiful. _Perfect_.

Well, they were.

Now they're nothing but _dark_ and hideous. It was a mess. They were injured and damaged. Some feathers were even covered in red, smudged with blood. No longer did they appeared soft.

She loved her wings. To her, they were the most precious things to have ever existed in her life. She took them for a savior from all her problems.

It was one of the few things she genuinely adored. For it was a gift _he_ gave her.

Who would have known he would be the one to take it away.

Who would've known perfect little angel wasn't so perfect after all.

For the sin she's committed is unlike any other.

Turning one's back on God is the greatest mistake an angel could ever make.

And now, an angel she is no more.

She's fallen from Paradise and into the land of sinners.

She was greedy.

And she still will be as time passes.

Until she is unredeemable and the gates can no longer open for her.

Until the feathers are _tainted_ all black.  
  


—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al will appear soon don't you worry ;))
> 
> AND yes :) reader doesn't know Angel's male and she will continue to assume his gender because I totally didn't forget to make her realise hhh


	3. Lovely

-

A bright light had slowly spread its way to the tips of her wings. Only for a brief moment until it disappeared.

She sighed and stood up, the huge pair of wings disappearing behind her back. She slowly walked towards the door and unlocked the latches.

Putting a hand on the golden doorknob, she twisted it and opened the door slightly. Taking a small peek outside before opening it completely. Still barefooted, she stepped outside to the empty hall. It was quiet. No one was around. The only thing there was were paintings beautifully decorating the carmine walls.

Paintings with eyes that seemed to spy on her.

She ignored it but there was no denying the discomfort she felt. Y/n continued to walk farther away from the room, hoping she could find the princess. Looking at herself now, she realized she needs new clothes, a pair of shoes- or maybe just a hairbrush.

The poor thing is a mess..

After a while, she finally stopped walking as she saw what was before her. An elevator. It seems like she was on the fourth floor.

Without even thinking, Y/n looked down and pushed the button before it turned green. She waited for a few more seconds before the door finally slid open revealing..

"Hey! What a coincidence. Get in!!" And with that, she felt several hands gently, _if possible_ , grabbed and pull her inside the elevator.

"What the.." Y/n look up and saw.. the same demon that brought you here.

"Oh.. it's just you." She mentally sighed. "Angel, right?" She looked up at the spider demon with a faint and yet lovely smile.

"Ey! You know my name! I mean, how could you not, right? So, they told me you're awake. I was about to check up on ya but here you are now."

She smiled. "Yeah. Thanks to you."

Angel walked closer to where the buttons were and pushed one before turning back to the petite woman.

"I couldn't just leave you there, hun. Besides, you gave me free drugs so how could I?" Angel grinned as he crossed two sets of his arms, while the other on his hips.

She knew it! Giving him drugs was a brilliant idea. How smart of her.

"So.. where are we going?" She asked as she looked at the button he had pushed earlier.

11\. It was a pretty high building. Seventeen stories high actually.

"Why, to my room, of course. Charlie said you needed clothes, a bath, and a makeover. And she is right, toots. I mean look at ya, ya look like a homeless child. We need to fix that.." Angel flatly said.

He couldn't have been nicer? That kind of hurt..

"Oh! Almost forgot, I never got your name." He looked down at her as the elevator was close to reaching the floor.

"Y/n. Pleased to meet you properly, at last." She smiled brightly before extending her arm to him in a friendly manner.

Angel smiled as well and took her tiny hand and shook them gently.

Angel's feelings were ambivalent towards her. Something about this new girl seemed off to him and he didn't know what. She held this aura around her that Angel doesn't quite understand. But that friendly stare and lovely smile only made him think he was being delusional. Besides he was never the type to look into things so deeply so that thought, like a faint light in his mind, only flickered and faded away.

Meanwhile, Y/n was fascinated. She has never seen someone so tall before. Much less someone who possesses four arms.

"You ain't seen nothing of hell yet, sweetheart. I'm not the weirdest one you'll see. But the prettiest one, yeah. I think I'll hold that title." Angel grinned playfully.

Suddenly, a bell was heard, a sign that they have arrived on the right floor.

You chucked. "You are very pretty." She complimented before stepping out of the elevator with the demon.

" _Pretty?_ I'm drop-dead gorgeous, what are you talking about?" He sassed, putting a hand on his hips before flipping his short hair while Y/n just let out a small laugh.

The first one since she's gotten in hell, actually. Yeah, they'd get along nicely.

After a few seconds of walking, the two finally reached Angel's room. "Just one second." He reached through one of his pockets and got a small and fancy key with an eye as the head.

He opened the door and stepped in before opening the lights. Y/n trailed behind and looked around the room to see that it was somewhat the same as the room before. Only there was a lot of mess here and there and decorated with many things of _pink_.

There was some other stuff as well. But let's not talk about those.. Let's focus on something else like...

"Oh my.. is that.. a pig?" She pointed at the small pink thing sleeping on a small bed in the corner. Angel seemed to notice and smiled warmly at the sight of the small animal, peacefully asleep.

"That's my little pet piggy, Fat Nuggets. Don't make too much noise now, he needs his beauty sleep." He then turned around and opened some drawers below his desk, searching for some make-up he could use on the girl.

And while he rummaged through his belongings, Y/n was walking around his room looking at some stuff she probably has never seen before. But she didn't do much, afraid she might witness something unholy-

"Y/n, darling. I've found the goods that will do wonders to your disaster of a face." He yelled while holding a bunch of make-up palettes, brushes, combs- some other products she never even knew of. "Now go. The shower's over there in the corner."

"I'll send you a towel once you're done. I just can't find my highlighter!" He turned back looked into his vanity drawers in a panic.

"Okay.." Y/n shrugged and entered the bathroom before shutting the door behind her.

At least the bathroom was somewhat decent. Minus that small TV in front of the bathtub and the unknown CDs on top of it. She felt uncomfortable so she found a small towel and covered the small television.

Yeah, Angel's into weird stuff. Besides the drugs, all this time she thought he was some sort of _saint_. And **boy** , she was **so** wrong.

She sighed heavily before slowly taking off her bloody clothes and setting them neatly on a counter before stepping inside the tub.

She opened the shower, letting the warm water hit her head and fall like a stream down her pale body. And she stood like that for a while. Eyes down on the flowing water as it rapidly arose to her ankles.

She slowly sat down on the tub and hugged herself. Hell wasn't that bad. Well, at least it isn't yet. But she doesn't wait anymore longer. She wanted desperately to fly home, now.

She thought of anything and everything as an apology to _him_. She'd do anything just for forgiveness and for the gates to open for her again.

A second chance. Is what she asks for. Not a punishment _he_ makes seem like a _lesson_.

"I don't belong here." The girl mumbled silently, a hint of sour anger can be heard clearly in her words.

She hugged herself tighter and placed her forehead on her knees. It's just so unbelievable. She wanted to wake up. Convince herself this world is nothing but a lucid dream. A bad dream.

A nightmare.

"Hey-" The bathroom curtains were pushed aside. "Y/n?! The water's overflowing, turn it off!" He hurriedly reached for the handle and stopped the water.

"What were you doing?! Sleeping in my-" Angel's displeased expression disappeared. He saw her slowly look up at him, her eyes like glass that seemed to hide multiple emotions. She looked like she wanted to cry but she held it in and looked away.

Y/n sniffed once covered her face. "I'm sorry, Angel. I just.."

"I know what this is about.." Angel heavily sighed before kneeling on the marble floor, trying to take a better look at her saddened face.

"Look, I know hell can be tough. You suddenly wake up in this shit hole surrounded by weird, crazy people, without knowing what to do. But trust me.. it takes time but things get better eventually." Angel gave the girl a small grin, hoping his words will bring a smile to her face.

"Who knows? You might even start likin' this place." He closed his eyes and shrugged.

Y/n finally let out a faint chuckle. "You're a funny one, Angel." She rubbed the small tears in the corners of her eyes before looking up at him and how he looked a bit happier at the sight of her smiling.

"I apologize for spacing out and leaving the water on.."

"That doesn't matter anymore. I get that you're stressed because you're new and all. Finish taking a shower. I found all the good makeup! Even laid out a few outfits for ya!" He said with such enthusiasm. It's really easy to tell he likes doing these kinds of stuff.

Y/n nodded and gave him a wide smile. "Thanks a lot, Angel."

"Hey, gotta do good deeds, right? Hooray to redemption..!" He grinned, imitating a certain demon princess. But it was quite obvious of the sarcasm in his voice.

He left a fluffy bathrobe next to the sink for her to use before leaving the bathroom.

Y/n let out a sigh. "Me? Grow to like this place?"

_"Never."_

-

A few minutes have passed and finally, she peeked her head out of the bathroom.

"Angel? May I borrow some of your clothes?" She asked looking at Angel who is seated in front of his vanity doing his eyeliner.

"Oh, yes. While you were taking a shower I rummaged through my closest to find the smallest clothes I think would fit ya. They're at the edge of the bed, sweety. Pick whatever. They don't really fit me or my taste." He quietly said, too focused on making the perfect wing.

She walked towards the bed and saw a few outfits and even dresses laid messily on the pink sheets. Some were a little bigger, some were a bit too revealing and some just didn't look like it would look good on her.

Eventually, after a few seconds of looking through the many clothes Angel had picked, something caught her eye. A white halter dress.

She smiled and gently caught the dress and walked back to the bathroom to change. The dress is absolutely stunning. The only problem was how it exposes the back. She isn't really fond of exposing skin but this will have to do. There wasn't really much to choose from those other clothes Angel picked out for her.

Y/n stepped out of the bathroom once again, clearing her throat to catch the demon's attention.

"Oh my god." Angel stared at her looking quite stunned.

Dirt was smudged all over her skin before but now she looked different. Her pale skin was brighter, gleaming with beauty. And that white flowing dress only brought out her beautiful e/c eyes that seemed to sparkle like crystals.

Not a single flaw or blemish was found. She was.. _perfect_.

She was injured. Cuts were scattered on her body before and he saw it first hand.

Where were they now? They seemed to have disappeared. Demons indeed heal wounds a bit faster than humans but this.. this wasn't normal.

But Angel was oblivious, clearly blinded by the woman's alluring beauty.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Angel jokes as he placed an arm on the table and pointed at her. "You look like a completely different person from when I first met you a couple of hours ago! Who knew with just a little splash of water, you're actually quite the looker!" He genuinely complimented as Y/n chuckled.

"And with that dress? Why you almost look like you don't belong here! What are you an angel in disguise!?" He continued to jest but this time Y/n looked down, with a wide smirk plastered on her face. A new expression Angel has never seen before.

"Maybe I am. You may never know." Y/n shrugged and walked towards the demon.

"Well, you look so good I don't think you'll be needing a makeover. But sit your ass down anyway, I need to fix your hair." He stood up from the chair as Y/n took his seat. She looked up and saw the huge mirror before her, the frame decorated and lined with small light bulbs that glowed light pink.

It was the first time she has seen herself since she's gotten in hell. Only a few features changed. Her skin was more paler and toned than before. She seemed lifeless. Dead.

But the thing that did change was her right eye. She could still see with it but it was completely.. black. Dark, like she had no eye at all.

Must've been a burn he caused during the.. _argument_.

Angel grabbed several things with his many hands and began doing his thing. He gently combed Y/n's soaked hair, careful not to pull some away. But to his surprise, it was soft and easy to brush.

"So, what did you do?" Angel decided to be the one to break the ice. He was curious as to what horrible thing this woman had done to be sent in this miserable place.

Like he said before, she looked like an angel. Innocent, pure- it must've been a mistake.

"What do you mean?" Y/n asked, looking at Angel's reflection in the mirror.

"I mean, what did you do to end up here? You don't look like the type to.. you know.." He trailed off and shrugged, still quite focusing on her hair.

"Looks deceive, Angel. Looks deceive." She said in a mutter as she looked down with a faint and yet mischievous smirk.

"If I were to tell you what I've done you won't believe me."

"Hell yeah, I won't believe you! But still! Don't tell me that and leave me in this suspense..!" Angel whined like a child resulting in Y/n to laugh slightly at his silly reaction.

"You'll learn soon enough, Angel. Don't worry. I'm just not.. comfortable talking about the subject." She looked down and forced a small smile. Sadness to spread across her face and yet she still seemed irritated and angered by something.

Not even the tiniest bit of remorse can be found in those lifeless eyes. 

"But! We can talk about other interesting things. Like how the princess of hell thought of this.. program." She says awkwardly, still bewildered by the _fantasy_ that devil's own daughter thought of.

"Ah, yeah the Hotel. I seriously have no idea what's going on that head of hers but some say she's just going through a rebellious phase." Angel snorted a bit. "By doing good things and helping sinners! All that sappy stuff."

She hummed for a bit, thinking. "Are there more people in the hotel?" She asked, curiously.

"Only a few. Charlie only announced it publicly just a few weeks ago. It was a disaster but some demons eventually came in. I was the first one, actually." Angel grinned, remembering all the havoc he caused during that first day.

"But there are other demons now. Like that hot bartender guy, Husk. He's a fun one to tease."

"Nifty's the cleaner, I suggest you don't give her sweets, someone will get hurt. I learned my lesson the last time.."

"Baxter.. the weird scientist who lives in the basement. He doesn't get out much though. It's best not disturb him, he does some weird shit down there.."

"There's Mimzy, she's nice. She's the flapper gal at the bar, you should check her performances. She's great."

"And how could I forget my _best friend,_ Vaggie~! She's Charlie's clean freak of a girlfriend! Never throw a taco at her face, she'll throw back a spear and maybe strangle you to death."

Lovely piece of advice. Y/n will absolutely love her stay at the hotel now-

"OH! Almost forgot someone!!" Angel exclaimed making Y/n flinch at his voice.

"There's that Radio Demon that came just a few days ago. I don't know much about him and why the fuck people are so afraid of him? But yeah, he's pretty weird. And creepy." Angel shrugged and placed the hairbrush down on the wooden table.

"He's kinda hot though, not gonna deny that."

"Radio Demon..?" Y/n raised a brow, her eyes clearly shone interest.

"Yeah, some lazy title the people gave him." Angel said, not giving even the tiniest care about Vaggie's stories.

"You'll meet the rest after I'm done with your hair. And of course, Charlie will finally give you your very own room." Angel smiled as he softly stroked her soft hair.

"And after that, we might give you a little tour of the hotel. It's still under construction, still some renovations here and there." Angel said while he went over to his drawing, bringing out a black choker. Just like the one he's wearing. "But Charlie's doing the best she can to make it all come together."

He went behind her once again and lead the choker around her neck, not making it too tight before locking the silver clasps.

At the sight of this, Y/n smiled and touched the leather on her neck. She was never fond of little accessories, especially when they're tied around your neck like that. But for some reason, she liked it.

"Thank you, Angel."

"No problem, sweetheart~ Take it as a little _gift_. Now that you're one of _us_."

"Welcome to hell."

One of them, huh? Despite that thankful smile on her face, those words were sickening to hear.

She'll never accept it. Y/n held nothing but hatred for this place.

And absolutely nothing will ever change that.

_Nothing.  
  
  
_

-  
  
  


Meanwhile, the large front door of the Hotel opens, revealing a tall man dressed in a fancy dress coat. 

The other patients in the room suddenly stiffened and stood still at the mere sight of him, they looked away but can't seem to move.

Something about him was charming. His smile. But at the same time, it was frightening.

The demon walked along the cherry carpet, hands behind his back whilst holding a fancy microphone, making his way towards the stairs to his room while stares followed him.

He knew and loved the attention. That man, he lived for the smell of fear that reeked inside the room.

But wait.. _what's that?_

He stopped in his tracks, and slowly looked up to the stairs that trailed their way up until the very end of the hotel.

Something's not right.

Something else reeked inside the room. Besides the dread, regret and despair, the scent of something enchanting seemed to roam the hotel. It was almost alluring- captivating enough to even catch the Radio Demon's attention.

The man's grin widens and began to make his way upstairs once again. But this time he followed the unknown scent.

But of course, someone just has to interrupt him.

_"Alastor?"_

A high-pitched voice called, stopping him in his tracks. "You're back!" He turned around and saw no one until he looked further down to see the petite woman standing there with her only eye staring up at him.

"Nifty, darling. Yes, I am." He bowed to her height and patted her on her head. "Why? Is something the matter?" He asked.

"Yes! The princess has been looking for you. Where have you been?" 

"Just out for dinner, darling. Did something happen while I was gone? Perhaps, did Angel and his little friend was at it again wi-" Alastor was cut off by the cyclops. She jumped and cheered, seemingly even more excited and hyper than usual. 

"No no no! Not this time, no. There's a new demon in the hotel- She just arrived today!"

"Oh?" Alastor's grin widens as he tilted his head.

The cyclops smiled, the faint pink blush across her cheeks was clearly visible which left Alastor confused. He's never seen her like this before.

"Ooooh..! You really must meet her!" Nifty took Alastor's hand and looked up at the tall demon, eyes filled with nothing but excitement.  
  


"She's absolutely **_lovely_**."


	4. Hesitation

—

Charlie sat inside her office waiting for her new patient. It's nearly been an hour since she sent Angel to keep her company. He must've gotten carried away...

She sighed and looked down at her drawers, trying to find the papers for (Y/n) but before she could, a knock on the door was heard.

Charlie quickly stood up and opened it, seeing a woman she hasn't met before standing in front of her. She stood still and uncomfortable. For some reason..

"Um.. Who..?" She eyed her from head to toe. The woman wore a long white, flowing dress. Shiny white sandals, decorated with little pearls on the straps. And a black choker wrapped around her pale neck. And her silky (h/c) hair was neatly tied up in a low bun by a shiny red ribbon.

But something about her was odd. Charlie swore she had seen her _before_... "Miss Y/n..?" She tilted her head in confusion. She had only realized the woman from her face. E/c eye while the other was completely dark, and that slight smile gave it away.

_"Is that you?"_

The woman chuckled a bit. "Yes, it is me. Pardon the intrusion, but Angel said I should come see you right after our little.. dress-up." She smiled. "So sorry, it took long. Angel and I were bickering on how my hair should be styled.." She shrugged.

"I won the argument., of course." She smiled twirling the strands from the sides of her face.

"Oh, wow. I almost didn't recognize you. You two are already getting along. I'm so glad! Actually, I was waiting for you! I have to say.. Angel did a great job! I only asked if you could you could have new clothes. I didn't know _he'd_ actually give you a make-over.." Charlie mumbled the last part.

"Oh, I said no to the make-up" She quickly answered while giving Charlie an innocent look.

"Oh! Okay.."

"Uh, where is Angel anyway?" Charlie asked while looking around but the cheeky little spider was nowhere to be seen.

"Something about meeting up with a... Cherri? And left me to find your office on my own." She crossed her arms and scoffed.

"Of course... How did you find my office anyway, (Y/n)?" She asked while opening the door wider, offering for the woman to get in.

"I met a little sweetheart along the way named Niffty, she showed me the way." She said sweetly, remembering the little cyclops jumping all around her.

"Oh! I see you met Niffty. Yes, she is great. She mainly cleans around here but she also cooks our food." Charlie said. "I'm sure you'll meet with the rest as soon as we're done here."

"Right. Why did you call me here, _Charlotte?_ " Charlie suddenly stopped walking and looked at her, shocked.

No one calls her Charlotte. Besides her family, no one else respects her enough to call her by that name. And not that she was bothered by it but.. how did she even know? Charlie never recalled introducing herself as _Charlotte_...

"A-ah yes... You still need to get some papers done to officially become a patient of the hotel! So.." Charlie said before seating down on her seat.

Maybe it's not that big of a deal...

"Alright. Let's get it done then." She said as she walked towards the chair in front of Charlie's desk. While Charlie was preparing the papers, Y/n sat there, looking around the room and all its fancy decorations. But her focus was mainly on the huge window to her side.

It revealed the red skies of Hell. And that glowing pentagram towering it all.

Y/n all of a sudden stood from her seat and walked towards the window. She could see everything from up there. The city lights were undeniably beautiful despite it being Hell. But before she could even smile at the view, something down in the dark alleyways caught her attention.

There she could see clearly, a demon getting beat up for some sack of dust. Kicked and punched mercilessly by several men. It was a matter of seconds until he was left there on the ground to die.

But see, that's the thing about this place. Even if you wanted to end your afterlife, you can't. You can break bones, tear off your heart if you must but no matter how much you bleed- you'll still find yourself waking up to this place.

That's the punishment.

Y/n has always looked down on this place and its people. Smiling, chuckling at how miserable their lives are. It's a pity.

But now she's actually here...

Well, who's laughing now?-

"Y/n? I see you're occupied with the window. Why don't I just ask you the questions and you answer them, okay?" Charlie asked with a smile as she looked at her and then at the papers she was holding.

She only got a hum as an answer.

"Let's start with your name," Charlie said, pressing the end of the pen.

"Y/n."

"And last name..?"

"It's just, Y/n."

"Oh well, okay. That's alright, many demons down here prefer a different name anyway..." She muttered to herself. "Date of birth? You don't have to give a specific date but a year would suffice."

Y/n hummed. "1887.."

"And death?"

_"_ **_1_ ** **_898_ ** _."_

Then the lights flickered.

Charlie looked up at the lady, clearly confused. It's 2019, how can that be..? They wouldn't take _that_ long to decide on her fate, right?

Charlie placed the paper down and focused on Y/n. From the glass, she could see the reflection of her face. Cold and dull- her lips were no longer curled up in a gentle smile.

"But I don't understand.." Charlie stopped herself and thought for a second. The woman can clearly see it from the window's glass. The princess looked puzzled, stressed, and of course, _scared_.

"Y/n.. how did you end up in hell?" Charlie stood up from her seat, demanding an explanation when the answer was all too clear.

The woman sighed before finally facing Charlie slowly.

"Can you take a guess, princess?" The woman said, with a dangerously low voice. Her ocean-blue eyes glowing brightly as they eyed the princess in a threatening manner.

Charlie stepped back. She felt terrified. The chandelier's lights flickered twice and every time it went dark, her glowing eyes were all Charlie could see. Along with a golden triangle carved on her bare back.

And a glowing, broken halo floating atop her head.

Upon seeing that, Charlie immediately realized exactly what she was.

" _You_.. you're an angel!" She stepped back even further as her voice cracked and her hands tremble in fear.

"You, stay back! Somebody... HELP-" Charlie suddenly felt her throat dry out. She wanted to scream for help but no words came out. And what's worse was she couldn't feel anything. 

It's as if she was frozen in place, she can't even move her legs.

"Calm down, princess.." Y/n made her way in front of Charlie, making her eyes widen even more. She's never felt this terrified before. Where's her goat servants when you need them?! 

And where the hell is Vaggie?! She's always here!

It's been decades since Charlie's seen an angel. An _actual_ Angel instead of those lifeless exterminators.

Huge, beautiful white wings, golden halo floating above their head- They were magnificent, flying all over the skies of Hell like that... 

But you won't certainly be fawning over them when they're **eradicating** _half_ of your kingdom...

Charlie remembered that awful day. All she could hear were the screams of her people. She stood above it all just watching that _Angel_ slaughter every single soul in their way. Sinner or innocent, it didn't matter to that monster. They killed them no matter what.

She was unable to do anything. She wanted to do something! But that Angel.., no matter how beautiful it was, it terrified her.

That _day_. That day terrified her...

"I'm not here to hurt anyone."

"I'm here because I need your help." She gently said, trying to reason with her. "Please, this may be my only chance to get out of here.." 

Charlie was silent as she couldn't speak. But she didn't open her mouth, not once. Of course, she was still scared. She still doubted her.

And Y/n saw that. 

She sighed and swiped her fingers on air and got rid of the magic. Just then, Charlie felt like she could speak again. But she only looked at her with a glare.

"Why? Why would you need my help? Why don't you just fly back to where you belong and leave us alone? The extermination is _done_." She asked coldly.

Y/n looked down. 

"I can't."

Charlie was taken aback. She stopped to think about the situation and after a few seconds.. it hit her like a brick. 

"Wait.. are you not actually an-.. _**oh**_.." Charlie's glare faded. She held so much fear for angels that she never really stopped to consider what she was here for.

"Yes. And please, no need for that face. I plan to get out of here as quickly as possible. I just need your.. guidance. Or whatever it is you do here." Y/n crossed her hands and looked away, not liking that look of sympathy on Charlie's face.

"Yes.. Of course! I'll.. be more than happy to help." Charlie finally smiled and let out a heavy sigh, relieved that the angel wasn't here to take her life- "B-But... I can't help you if I'm frozen like this..?"

"What?" Y/n turned and gave her a confused look.

"I.. still can't move."

"Oh, it'll wear off in three months, don't worry."

...

"I'm _joking_." Y/n scoffed and grinned before waving her hand in front of Charlie's face. Black-like light emitting from her palms, finally allowing her to move.

Charlie nervously laughed. "O-Okay! So back to work.. Where were we? Right! The papers.." Charlie then made her way back to her seat. Y/n also decided she'd finally seat in front of her.

She cleared her throat. "O-Okay. So (Y/n), what did you do to end up in Hell? You didn't really give me a.. proper answer for that."

"Well, that's the thing.. I don't really know." She crossed her arms before looking away.

"Are you sure? There must be a reason or a sin that you committed to end up here, right?" Charlie tilted her head and asked, a part of her already knew she was just in denial.

"Hm.. if you count it as a _sin_ , I did speak against _him_.."

"Him? Who's _him_?"

"Only the most respected, most powerful Angel in the heavens. I yelled at his face. One, two, three times, demanding that I deserve a better position."

"Oh.. That's it? That's all you did?"

"Well, if you add me trying to swing a Trident at him. Yes. That's all."

..

"Not that bad, right? I mean, I didn't even land a single scar on the guy." She turned and scoffed in annoyance, failing to understand the importance of attempting to kill a super high ranked angel.

"But.. you did try to hurt him.. isn't that like, I don't know. Illegal in Heaven?"

"I was angry. And I got carried away. It was simply I getting on a temper tantrum. I don't understand why he can't forgive a simple mistake like that. He's supposed to be the 'kind and wise one of them all' and yet he sends me to this.. place!" She crossed her arms while sinking in her seat in annoyance.

"This man.. you speak so much about. Who is he? Was he the one who did this to you?"

"Yes." She nodded once before looking up at Charlie with a grim look on her face. "He was like.. a _mentor_ to me."

"That's all I have to say about him."

"Well.. It's actually not often you get a fallen angel as a patient so I don't really know what I have to do to get you back up there-"

"So this is just a huge waste of time-?"

"What? No! No.. I'm going to try everything I could to help you Y/n but it's just that.." Charlie paused. "It's not my decision if you're worthy of going back.." 

"It's the man who sent you down here is.."

Y/n looked over to her side, thinking. She was right. It's _his_ decision if she's ready to go back to Paradise.

"That's the problem. How would I- how would we know if he thinks I'm worthy of going back. That man never tells anyone what going on in his mind. I don't know what he's going to do next. You crossed your arms and looked away. "But I do know he didn't just send me here for nothing. No. He _has_ a plan for me. I just.. have no clue what." 

Charlie looked down and thought for a moment. "Hm.. if you could just tell me what he did or said before he sent you here? Like a message or.. anything?" Charlie asked. 

"A message. Of course.." Her breath hitched as she remembered his words.

**"Live the life you lost.**

**One last gift.**

**A second chance, I offer you.**   
**To feel happiness and pain.**   
**To love and be loved.**   
**To endure it all.**

**And once you feel human again.**

**Redeem yourself.**   
**Only then the gates will open for you."**

"I remember clearly. Those were the words he said to me before he completely threw me here.." She said, her voice all shaking and trembling. 

"This isn't a lesson nor a second chance.."

"This is a punishment that I clearly... **don't deserve**!" Y/n grew impatient, wrath taking over her completely before slamming her fist on the table.

It was silent after that. But not for long.

A few moments later Y/n felt something warm and soft touch her fist, causing them to relax. She looked up confused only to see a smiling Charlie looking at her with her big eyes filled with nothing but foolish hope.

There was still fear lingering in there but it soon disappeared. Charlie realized she meant no harm. She didn't see someone who wanted to _hurt_ , just someone eager to go _home_.

"Y/n. You might feel helpless right now but trust me when I say I'll do my very best to help you.." Charlie said reassuringly. "If you'd just let me.. I promise, in the end, you'll be back in Paradise. I promise." Charlie said before giving her a big smile.

Y/n felt at ease once she saw how much hope she had for her. For once she didn't feel so hopeless.

"Alright, you're majesty. I trust you." Her frown turned upside down and Charlie felt relieved that finally, the Y/n believed in her.

When she was about to speak, she was interrupted by a rhythmic knock on her door.

"Oh. I didn't know he's already back.." Charlie mumbled. "Well, Y/n. I guess we'll just have to continue this another day." She then turned back to her, holding her fists tightly with a smile before finally letting go.

"I forgot I called someone to give you a tour of the building. And uh.. could you mind getting the door? I need to get these back." Charlie then stood up with the papers and walked towards some cabinets.

Y/n only nodded and stood up from her seat. She slowly made her way to the crimson door, gently touching the golden handle but paused as she felt something strange coming from the other side.

It reeked of something _powerful_... Mixed with the faint smell of blood and... 

_Rotten meat_.? 

𝘼𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙧

I stood in front of the door, waiting patiently for the princess to open.

Nifty had just told me Charlie needed me for something. She came up to me all happy than her usual self. Hearts even floating above her head- this new arrival must be something, huh?

I waited in front of the door for more than a few seconds now, usually, Charlie opens the door quickly. Is she not here?

No. It can't be. I sense something else. Another presence on the other side.

It's close. As if it's standing right in front of me, _hesitating_. And the other thing is that the alluring scent from before was stronger than ever. It's a miracle I can endure the temptation of just opening the door right now. That unknown fragrance seemed to be calling out to me, _luring_ me in.

And I don't know how and why it's working. It's frustrating.

Who is this new _demon_ behind the door?

And why do I sense something.. _powerful-_

Oh.  
  


_The door opened._


	5. Guessing Game

—

"Oh, my.."

"What's an angel doing here in Hell?" The demon grinned, making the two girls look at him nervously.

"Just kidding.." He laughs to himself before slightly bowing down to your level.

"I believe we haven't met yet. The name's Alastor! It's quite a pleasure meeting you.." His smile widened even more as he extended a hand to you, waiting.

The demon let out a very unsettling vibe that can't help but make you a tad bit suspicious. And yet at the same time, he can be quite the charismatic one.

"Oh, right. It's a pleasure as well." You smiled, looking down. Crossing your legs before slowly bending your knees and grabbing the hem of your dress, performing an elegant curtsy in front of him.

You stood up and held your hands together. "I'm Y/n.. Nice to meet you, Alastor."

Alastor remained silent, taken aback by the little _curtsy_ you just did. He expected people in _this_ decade to be a bit more.. ill-mannered. But you were different. Of course, you are. That alluring scent he smelled from before- There's no denying it's coming from you.

"I've heard quite a lot about you."

He knew you've got to be something more..

"Really? I just arrived today in Hell. Unfortunately.."

"Yes! This is Y/n! She's a newcomer! Would you mind showing her around, Alastor? Everyone else is busy with their own stuff and Vaggie just refused to do it so.." Charlie asked, clasping her hands together.

_"Please?"_

"Of course! I'll be more delighted to show this lovely lady around the hotel!" He said, his voice showing nothing but pure excitement. You couldn't find any other emotion.

"And who knows! It'll be a chance for us to get to know each other.." He looked down at you, his grin growing even wider just makes you think his unto you.

"Come along now, dear. I'm sure the princess is fairly busy. Wouldn't want to bother her now, don't we?

"Of course." You nodded once and stepped out of the room with the man in red. But before you could, you turned around one last time to face Charlie.

"I trust you.." You said, bringing your fingers to your face, making the sign that her lips should remain sealed about what she had just witnessed earlier.

Then you closed the doors with a sigh.

_**"Y/n?"** _

You look up, only to see the demon eyeing you down like some sort of prey. His voice was covered in static as it echoed throughout your head.

Something is off about him alright.

"Should we begin the tour?" He asked, his distorted voice, covered with static.

Yes, it's all too clear to you. This man. You knew he's got to be something more... You can feel the power radiating from him. It was abnormal for it was _a lot._ And his smile.. looked so dangerous. So sinister.

"Yes, of course.. Lead the way, Alastor." You said with a smile.

You didn't trust him.

And he sure as hell didn't trust you either.

—

"This right here we have the grand kitchen. Where all our food will be cooked. Feel free to ask for anything if you're feeling hungry." The both of you entered the empty kitchen. It looked normal and clean. _Super_ clean. But there were tools on the walls that are.. a bit too dangerous for a kitchen.

I mean what, there's a chainsaw right there–

"Don't mind that now.. Moving on!!" Alastor when cheerfully waltz his way to another room, with you trailing quietly from behind.

"This is our dining room. The princess wants everyone to gather and eat together every once in a while, especially on holidays whether you don't like it or not. You're forced to join anyway!" He said followed by an obnoxious laugh like it was funny.

"But on rare occasions that happens. A lot of demons just eats alone in their hotel room. Quiet sad that is.." He sighed, acting devastated. But the smile on his face never disappeared.

"Now! Next room~!"

As he strolled to the next room, of course, you trailed beside him. Seemingly eyeing his every move and how he talked endlessly about things you didn't even listen to.

You waited patiently for that grin to disappear from his pale face. But it never happened. It didn't seem like it could.

It didn't seem like he's capable of frowning.

That alone interested you.

No one could be that happy. Especially not in this place. That smile was obviously feigned and fake, just a mask to cover something sinister hiding underneath.

And of course, you being _once_ a Guardian Angel, dealt with several humans before. Greedy little creatures they were. The most interesting part about that job was helping them find out who they truly are and just what secrets they hide.

It's a real shock what you're going to find out.

"Are you done staring yet, **darling**?" He called you out and you snap out of your thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Oh? My apologies it's just that-" You paused. "I guess meeting demons is still all new to me. I can't help but feel interested in someone who's not human.." You say instead.

He hummed. "You'll get used to it, someday I'm sure." He says. You slowly nodded. "Mm. I guess you're right. After all, I'll be spending quite.. a while here."

"Quite a while?" He turns to you and grinned.

"Yes. I'd like to redeem myself as soon as possible." You bluntly replied.

"Oh? Eager now are we?"

"And what makes you think you're worthy of redemption that easily?" He tilted his head. "I heard the angels from above aren't too.. _forgiving_."

You scoffed and crossed your arms. "Yes. I _heard,_ too. But the princess promised me she'll get me to paradise. And she will."

" _I trust her._ " You said, hinting a bit of bitterness in your voice as your expression turned into a glare.

Alastor's eyes beamed with interest. "Very well then... A bit of determination, I see."

"I like it."

You looked away at that, what? Compliment? And continued on what you're supposed to be doing.

"Shall we continue with the tour, now?" You suggested instead, not wanting to let the conversation go on for much longer.

"Why, yes! Of course. Right this way.." Alastor hopped on to yet another room. And on the way there, he _never_ stopped speaking. He talked about literally everything. It started off with a conversation about the beautiful decor and how the walls are covered in paintings of _the_ Royal Family and then all of a sudden, to how he sharpens his claws every now and then-

Meanwhile, you remained silent listening to all his stories. Though he wouldn't stop talking about random nonsense, you weren't annoyed somehow. Actually, you were quite entertained. Even enjoying his company. _Somehow_.

But then he decided to ask that question.

"It's really confusing to me, dear. If I may ask, whatever are you doing in Hell?" He stopped walking, and you trailing from behind, almost bumped into his back.

"Well, I..." You came up with a quick lie. "I guess I might've.. stolen a few things.." You shrug.

"Oh? Is that so..?"

You nodded. "Yup."

 _'Good lie, Y/n. Good lie.'_ You mentally pat yourself. Though if we're being honest that was a terrible lie.

"And what about you? What have _you_ done to end up in Hell?" It was your turn to ask.

"Hm.." He places a hand on his chin. _"Can you guess?"_ He cheerfully asked.

"Well, I don't know.. But I suppose I can try. " You said as you hummed to yourself. "Were you a radio host?" You asked with a slight smile.

" _Ding!_ Amazing! How did you know!?" Alastor snapped his hand and laughed.

"Well, it's quite obvious. Your voice sounds like it's coming from a radio. And you talk so much and yet still make it seem so normal." You explained.

"Impr-"

"And the way you talk, the way you dress. I think.. you're from the twenties or maybe the thirties. Correct?"

"Ye-"

"The very end of your cane. It's smudged with something red. I can only assume it's blood. The same goes for the tip of your antler."

"I-"

"Those ears and antlers.. I suppose you're some sort of deer demon. I've noticed the little deer hoofprints underneath your shoe."

"Wh-"

"Oh, and another thing I noticed- you smell like blood and meat. Raw.." You sniffed a couple of times. " _Venison_ , is it? So you eat other deer? Are you.. a cannibal, Perhaps?"

".."

"After all that speculation, I can only assume you took lives back when you were on the surface. Killed or ate them... I'm not sure."

"Am I correct..?"

**"Radio Demon?"**

Alastor stopped walking and quickly turned to face you with a menacing expression plastered on his face.

You just arrived in Hell. How could you have known his title?

"How did-" He looked at you as you did the same. He caught a brief glimpse of your eye, and he could've sworn they were glowing..

 **"Who sent you."** Alastor demanded for an answer. "Another prank from Rosie?"

"Vox?"

"Or maybe even that snake, _Lucif_ -"

 _"What?"_ You tilted your head in confusion. "Don't you worry, Alastor. I wasn't sent out to harm you or anything." You shake your head.

**"Liar."**

"How come you know so much? I was told you just arrived in Hell." He gave you a suspicious look.

"I did." You shrugged. "But as I was walking around the city.. I can't help but notice a few.. writings." You explained.

" _'Beware the Radio Demon'_ written on the walls of every dark alley I passed." You said. "Then I met Angel Dust and he gave away the nickname and how the famous 'Radio Demon' worked at the Hotel. After that, I met you. You looked just like those posters I saw. There was no denying it." 

"Of course I knew it was you." You explained. "Why?" Then you smirked.

"Did I scare you?" You say teasingly. Alastor could only look at you with a surprised look. What you said ticked him off.

Alastor gritted his teeth. "Be careful of what you say, **little demon.** You've seen the things written on the walls. Surely that's enough warning.." He says in a dangerously low voice as he began taking steps closer to you. " _Not_ to mess with me."

You looked at him as if you were surprised and slightly grinned. "Are you.. _threatening_ me..?" You let out a small chuckled at this, making him more confused than he already was as that chuckle grew even more.

After your laughter died down, you pretended to wipe away a tear from the corner of your eye and looked at him directly.

 **"I'm not afraid of you."** You simply say, your smile never fading away just like his.

Alastor liked that. He saw no signs of false bravery. No fear. It's not every day he gets underestimated. 

He smiled. "Maybe not right now. But mark my words.."

 **"Yo̶̭͝u wi̵͈ll f̴͕̚ ̵̣̋ear me̵̤̿.."** He took a step closer to you and leaned down to your height. Face darkening and unknown symbols suddenly coming out of nowhere, his eyes began to change into radio dials. 

Nothing but static surrounded the both of you. Everything began to fade to black as you slowly drown into his menacing stare. You were so close, you got a good view of his crimson eyes.

But his power did nothing to entrance you, not one bit. 

You were expecting something there. But nothing. You found not even an ounce of emotion inside of those eyes. And that left you disappointed.

You sighed and decided to drop the act. You stepped back, looked at him and crossed your arms.

 _"Is this suppose to do something?"_ You spoke up.

Everything then seemed to disappear in a second. Alastor's wide grin faltered into a weak and confused smile.

He can't understand.

"How-"

That always worked. And every time it did. That demon lost their sanity.

What's so special about this new arrival?

Alastor stood straight. **"Just what are you..?"** He clenched his fist, ready to bring it up into your pale neck. But he hesitated.

He stopped.

Why?

You hummed and pretended to think whilst placing a hand on your chin. Just like he did before. _"Can you guess?"_ You grinned as you asked.

Alastor placed both arms behind his back and gave you an annoyed look. "So you did lie about being a new demon."

"Hm.. No. That part is very much true, Alastor." You playfully shrugged and looked away.

"Then I don't understand how co-"

"Ah-ah! No hints. Find out yourself, you _ditz_." You crossed your arms. "And while you figure it out.."

"I'm loving the tour so far.. May we continue, please?" You asked with a smirk.

"Right.." He sighed. "Of course!"

"Right this way is the library.." He said as he guided you to another room.

You gasped. "I love libraries..!" You say excitedly as if you hadn't just insulted _the_ Radio Demon earlier.

You really are something.

Alastor couldn't understand.. He was just about to kill you right then and there. He saw you as a threat. But something about you caught his attention.

He wanted to find out just what you are and what your intentions are. Surely it's something more than going to Heaven. You must want power. That's why you pretended to stumble upon a patient to take you to the princess. That must be your plan. This must be your grand scheme!

Well whatever it was, you were nothing but an obstacle to him. Alastor can feel the power radiating from you. It felt strange and mysterious, unlike anything he's sensed before. It was unknown to him. Therefore it _dangerous._

Alastor can't let you get in the way of his own schemes. He needs to rid of you immediately. When the time is right, he'll strike while you least expect it.

But first.

He needs to finish this little guessing game of yours.

_**???** _

  
  
The room was dim, the only light that illuminated the room was the one coming out from the lonely window I stood in front of. I watched with my arms behind my back, my punishment. But before me, I see nothing but a dark Paradise.

I sighed.

But it's been boring these past few days. My little girl's all grown up.. My wife's away.. 

Oh.., what to do to entertain myself? Play music? Sing maybe? No.. I've grown sick of that. I need to find something to entertain me, fast. Or I'm going to go insane.

Suddenly, I felt something slither its way from my back and slowly to my shoulder.

It's soft and gentle hiss spoke to me.

"Hm.. what?"

..

"An _Angel?_ "

..

"In _my_ domain?"

..

"Without _my_ consent!" I gasp and covered my mouth before flashing a smirk at my little companion.

..

"Well.. We'll have to do something about that now, don't we?"

..

" _Y/n_..? Oh.."

" _The_ Y/n??"

"Oh my.."

..

I let out a soft chuckle. But soon it turned into hysteric laughter.

..

"Who would've known little miss perfect fell. Oh.. Suddenly Hell isn't so boring after all!"

I let out a sigh. "I waited for the moment for another Angel to fall for far too long.. Who felt betrayed and abandoned by that old man.."

"Oh, how the tables have turned. How fun this must be..!" I sighed as my laughter died down. I turned my shoulder, where the little snake slithered to. "Head out and keep doing what you do. But keep an eye on her. If she notices you then good." I caressed the scales of the reptile on my shoulder while it hisses softly in delight.

"Maybe it'll jog her memory a bit." I grinned as the reptile crawled away from my office and disappeared.

"I've always loved the _games_ she played.." I looked back to the window and to the glowing red pentagram in front of me.

"The All-Seeing Eye of God.."

"That title wasn't enough for you, was it?"

"You craved for something more.."

_"Just like me.."_

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, reader's kind of really elegant and sophisticated. But she can be a child sometimes and joke around too :^)


	6. Medallion

⧖  
𝘼𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙧

It's been hours since I showed Y/n around the hotel. Since then I've been preoccupied in my little study doing research, trying to find out even the slightest things about her.

And yet.. nothing. It's already the middle of the night and.. I found _nothing_. No signs that she has lived in Hell before. She really wasn't lying when she said she just fell..

I let out a sigh and stood up from my seat before grabbing the cup of coffee on my table. I then head out to my balcony and sat down on the small bench in the corner. To refresh my mind and get a bit of air from all those books I read.. for nothing.

As I sip from my warm cup, I hear a door open near me. I looked from beside the railings and saw that someone's awake from the next room and has come out to get a bit of fresh air as well..

That's odd, I thought no one lived next to me?

I stood up and sighed at the thought. I don't want to deal with some drunken, drug addict or whatever it is that's my new neighbor now-

Wait..

Oh, dear Satan.. Is that _Y/n?_

 _Even worse._ Charlie what have you done?!

I furrowed my eyes, slowly and carefully stepping back into a dark corner of the balcony, not making any noise.

I watched carefully as she made her way to the railings. She had a thin blanket covering her from the cold. Her long soft hair was no longer tied up but instead, brushed and placed carefully on her shoulders.

The wind became colder and she began to rub her arms in an attempt to get warmer. The expression on her face shown so much discomfort. And as she looked up into the skies of Hell, I couldn't help but notice the sadness in those tired eyes.

She stared up into the heavens, seemingly in search of something desperately. But after a few minutes of silence, her eyes started to shine like crystals as if she was about to cry. But before I could see tears run down her face, she lowered her head and ran her pale fingers through her soft hair in distress.

Huh. Just hours ago she acted all smug with me. Is this really the same girl from before? She looked so miserable, it's pitiful. What exactly was I worried about..? She looks so.. vulnerable now. This may be my chance to get rid of her.

Yes, that's right. She pulled off a tough act towards me but I know now that's it's all a facade to avoid getting killed. She lied to me. Insulted me. Played me- as if I was someone to be treated that way.

Never again will I fall for it.

I don't know what she has done to make me feel this way. And maybe, I'll never will. That's why I need to end her now.

Or else, the curiosity will just end up eating me up like this every night...

I smile as I made up my mind.

My heart began to race at the mere thought of taking her life.

_**She r̷͖̖͐eal̶̤̳͂͘ly pis̷̝͕̉sed me̵͉͕͂͐ off tod̵͓͒ay..** _

I gritted my teeth as I remembered how she insulted me earlier. I prepared to make my move. But before I can even land a step on the ground-

She turned around in a flash. And as she did, I could feel a wave of unknown _energy_ wash over me in a second.

And just like that I.. _froze_ in place.

**_What_ ** _._

I could see her eye, emitting a glow so blinding- it scanned her surroundings cautiously. Quickly looking at every corner like a predator finding its prey...

There it is. All of a sudden she looked so intimidating again. But even though she looked hard, it didn't seem like she could find me in the dark..

I couldn't move. I felt like my feet were glued to the ground and my joints cemented together. And like a statue, I stayed there blended in the darkness. I summoned all my strength.. all my power but I couldn't bring even the smallest muscle in my body move.

Flashing one last glare at nothing, she turned around, the glow in her eyes fading away as she let out a sigh and made her way back inside, slamming the door behind her in the process.

What was that..?

I met her eyes for a second.

After that, I swear.. I couldn't move.

..What did she do to me?

⧖

The next day came by slowly as you stayed up all night, unable to sleep even if you tried. You felt eyes everywhere even when you're alone in the room. You can't help but feel like someone's out to get you..

You sighed and got out of bed and to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After that, you got dressed and sat in front of your vanity. You brushed and styled your hair back to what it was yesterday.

You head out, but not before putting on the black choker Angel gave to you as a gift.

You liked it.

—

" _Woah_ there, baby girl! You look awful!"

"Thank you."

"Didn't get enough sleep?" Angel asked as he looks down at you while you just nodded as a response.

He sighed. "You'll get used to it, Y/n." He then patted your back. "So what'd you say, wanna grab breakfast?" He asked with a cheerful grin in an attempt that maybe you'd smile as well.

And you did. "Sure, Angel."

The both of you then made your way to the elevator. Angel pushed the button and you waited for the door to open. And while waiting, Angel told you about his night after he left you. You found out that he worked as a por-.. _Adult film star_ and though you didn't quite like what he does, Angel he.. he grew on you.

But you can't deny the discomfort you felt as he explained every single thing of what he did last night with _great_ detail..

"Angel.. Spare me the details. Please. For the love of G- me." You pleaded.

"But I was just getting to the good part! Fine!" Angel whined.

"Oh! You know what? You should go clubbing with me and my gal sometimes. I don't know, take your mind off some problems, maybe?" He suggested.

You simply shake your head. "I'm sorry, I'm not the type to go to such places. And I don't drink.. like that.." You politely decline.

After that, the elevator finally came and both of you stepped inside.

Angel crossed his arms and scoffed. "You're no fun.."

"Yes, it's a surprise we get along, isn't it?"

"Big shocker."

You chuckled and pressed the main floor. The two of you waited whilst chatting about random stuff. Mainly Angel was the topic. But this time he talked more of the appropriate stuff. Like how he started a riot in the club he was at and almost blew up the place.

That was.. interesting.

The elevator door finally opened and the two of you stepped outside. You continued to talk and Angel walked while you only followed behind. You weren't quite sure where each room was in this ginormous Hotel.

You thought he was leading you to a kitchen but no, instead he lead you to some sort of bar..

"Angel I thought we were going to get breakfast." You asked as you looked around to see a few other demons seated around the tables.

One being the tiny cyclops you met earlier with some other demon wearing a pretty violet dress. They were playing cards together. But as soon as she spotted you she blushed and waved cheerfully as you did the same.

The other demon just looked at you, confused as she didn't know who you were.

"Yes, babe. Lemme just get me my morning liquor."

"Does Charlotte allow that..?"

He slightly laughs at the name. "No. But she's not here now, is she?"

"Oh, Husky baby! Come over here and gimme a damn drink!!" Angel loudly screamed over to the door behind the bar.

After a couple of seconds, we hear a little muffled 'oh, fuck off!' coming from the other side.

That voice.. it's familiar..

Suddenly, someone entered the bar to check on who was screaming.

"Goodness gracious. What is all the racket about!?" Another familiar voice was heard. You turned and saw the man in red standing there behind you.

Oh.

"Alastor!" Out of the blue, the petite woman playing cards with Nifty jumped off of her sit and into Alastor's arms.

 _Oka y_.

"Oh! I haven't seen you since yesterday. I missed you so much, dear!" They greeted each other happily before another demon came running into the room.

"What the hell are you all screaming about!? Someone's sleeping here! Oh, I swear me _cago en la putA_ -!!"

"Why is everybody screaming in here!?" Then, Charlie came into the room with two little goat-like animals trailing behind her.

Wow. Suddenly the room's all crowded.

"It's all Angel's fault, Charlie." Alastor joined the conversation. Only to place the blame on the poor boy.

"What the fuck!? I just wanted my morning liquor!!!!"

"What?! Didn't I just tell you we can't allo-" She cut herself off and sighed. Charlie then looked at the rest of the room and realized that they're making a scene.

"Angel? Can we talk? In my office? Now? Please?" She nicely asked while the grey-haired woman just dragged the spider by his forearm out of the bar.

"What!? I didn't even agre- You short-tempered moth-looking insect motherf—!"

 ** _And_** they were gone.

Then the princess turned to everyone in the room and apologized for such a ruckus in the middle of the morning.. After the three disappeared, you and took a sit on the barstools to wait for Angel. You can only imagine how awful it is if this happens often.

..

Meanwhile, while you sat alone and in peace, that's when a certain someone decided to bother you. Mimzy and Alastor were just chatting when he suddenly stood from his seat. Slowly, he made his way towards you from across the room.

As he stood right behind you, ready to speak- you raced him to it.

" _So_.. Did you figure it out yet?" You asked, not even turning around to see him.

He cleared his throat and sat down. But, he left an empty seat between both of you. 

"Why, no."

"Hm. Thought so." You look up and smiled. "Don't get too comfortable now, Y/n." He said, crossing his legs. "I will find out, no matter the cost."

You then finally turned to face him. Leaning an elbow on the bar and placing a hand on your cheek, you gave him a smug look.

"Suit yourself."

For a second there, you saw his eye twitch in annoyance- which you thought was funny. He's a determined one, huh? That or he's just plain stubborn..

Alastor was about to say something but then the door behind the bar suddenly opened, making a sound the caught both of your attention.

In front of you was a familiar-looking demon. He was a cat with beautiful red wings tucked lazily behind his back. As he barged the door open, he almost looked like he was going to fall off his feet.. He held a full bottle of alcohol in hand. 

He must be drunk.

He's also the same demon back at the bar when you fell.. You didn't know he worked here. He never mentioned he did.. _Nor did you really give him the chance_ \- Now you can only pray that he doesn't recognize you.

Only.. you know that's impossible since you-

"Husk, there you are! Angel was looking for you-"

"Yeah, I fucking know. That's why I didn't come out. Is he gone?" He drank from the bottle desperately before looking around in search of the spider.

But his annoyed expression changed when he realized you sitting there.

"Oh. _. It's you._ " The demon lowered his bottle as he saw you.

You tense up. "How nice seeing you again." But you manage to smile at him. But the kind of smile that gave him the sign to keep his mouth shut.

Alastor noticed the tension between the both of you and decided to break the ice. "Oh! Do you two know each other?" He asked.

"You can say that." You nod with a smile before turning to face him. "How was it.., _Husk?_ Did you spend it well?" You ask as you tilt your head slightly.

The cat-like demon furrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "No. As a matter of fact.. No." He walked over to you lazily and all tipsy.

"I didn't."

_'What.'_

He set the bottle down on the bar and grabbed your wrist without warning. Even if he was gentle, you still felt uncomfortable. "It was tempting.."

He then opened your hand.. and placed something there.

"But I can't take it."

" _'Y/n.'_ "

You slowly look down, and there on your palm was a golden necklace. The polished diamond, still glimmering beautifully.

As you carefully observed it, you realized that it wasn't fake and it was still the same necklace you threw at the demon back at the bar.. As payment for the sweet wine, he gave you.

Meanwhile, Alastor sat there quietly. Fascinated as he got a perfect view of the necklace. He couldn't tell whether if it's a fake or not, but there's no denying that he was captivated by the stone's ethereal glow. 

Like he was tempted to take it and see for himself.

But you couldn't care less about him. Let him stare all he wants. There was something else that clouded your mind.

You don't understand. Why would he return it?

He could've sold it and became rich right then and there. Was it too much? Can't be, right? Demons.. are nothing but creatures full of greed. He had the opportunity.. why didn't he do it?

"So, why'd you give it to a demon like me?" He asked in a whisper.

"A token of my.. appreciation. I guess. For being the first demon to speak kind words to me." Your answer.

" **Hey!** "

"You.. don't lie to me now." He raised his voice whilst pointing his index finger at you. Then suddenly came back to muttering his words.

_"Fallen Angel."_

Alastor, sitting distant away from you and Husk- couldn't hear what he had just whispered. What a shame..

You clench the necklace in your hands as you hated those two words that just came out of his mouth. You look down. "This pendant was given to me as a medallion." You answered bluntly.

"Unfortunately, I no longer see any importance in it so I don't see why I shouldn't throw it away."

"But that'd be a shame now, won't it? I don't want any other filthy creature getting their hands on the diamond. I'd rather give it to someone more.. in need of it." You say as you eyed the demon from head to know in a.. _judging_ manner.

"So now that I answered your question. It is my turn to ask.."

"Why did you return it? You could've easily sold it away and made millions. Why did you waste the opportunity?"

"I guess, I'm not really that kind of person." He said, bringing a bottle of alcohol to his mouth and began to wobble around, unable to stand straight.

"So.. take your jewels and give them to someone else, why dont'ya?" He raised his voice turning away to drink desperately from his now almost empty bottle.

"Interesting. I thought you were hopeless when I first saw you. Clearly, I haven't seen anything, yet.." You let out a sigh as you bring the necklace to your pockets before looking at the drunken demon before you.

"How pitiful.."

"So.. Is anyone going to answer my question now??" Alastor decided it's time to butt in the conversation as he was feeling.. a little left out. "Do you know this _lovely_ lady, Husk?"

You wanted to say something.. But what lie can you possibly come up with that'll seem believable?

"Uhh.. I-"

"Yes! Yes..!" Husk cut you off, suddenly looking towards Alastor.

"This is my.. my.... _My?_ " He thought of something to say. Even when incredibly drunk, it's a surprise how much he can try..

Why.. is he covering for you, anyway?

"My..! Distant relative.. or whatever. Have you met her.. yet..? She's-" Oh, there it is. Another drink- "She's real.. fucking.. _'angelic'._ " Husk laughs at the joke. "Can you believe it?! This girl gave me.. gave me money!!"

" _ **Okay!**_ "

"That's enough now, _**dear**_." You gritted your teeth as you glared at him. He only ignored you and continued to drink.

He knows. How..?

Alastor let out a fake laugh. "What a surprise you two are related! I never would have guessed." He knew something was wrong.. 

You two were lying.

Alastor has worked with Husk from before. Even if their relationship was solely based on business, he knew him. He knew him and how he didn't have any family back in the surface.

So why is he lying now? You're a stranger.

And the necklace he gave you. The one you called a _medallion_. Why did you give it away just like that? Alastor saw a glimpse of it and how the golden chains shone brightly. And the diamond..

How in Hell did this _'new'_ demon acquire one?

Alastor pondered to himself whilst you decided you needed to talk to Husk. You suddenly stood up from the stool and looked at him.

"Can I talk to you? Alone." 

"I don't care." He lazily shrugged, and with Husk got out of the bar and made his way towards you. "So where we off to?"

You only gave him a wide grin of annoyance before leading him out of the room. Alastor stood from his seat as well and began to walk in the opposite direction.

But as you two crossed paths, the room stopped, like the world just turned into slow motion. Alastor with his other hand quickly stole the jewel in your pockets with his sharpened crimson claws.

And with that, you parted ways without another word.

After you were out of sight, Alastor stared at his palm and see that he has indeed successfully steal.. the 'medallion'. It was not that hard really. Theft is a bit vulgar for Alastor's taste but what did you expect? He grew up in a time of depression. He can't say he didn't steal a thing or two to survive.

As Alastor observed it clearly, he couldn't tell if it's real or not. But he will get it checked.

Lucky for him, there's a woman for the job. He'll leave it all up to her. And maybe, after he's told this story, she too will take interest in this _new arrival._

—

"How did you know?"

"What.."

"How did you know." You ask again.

"I don't know what you're talking about.." He simply looked away and drank from his bottle.

You had enough and decided it's time for you to get proper answers from this demon.

You clench your hand into fists in anger. And as you did, the glass bottle in his hands started to crack.. Until it exploded into shards to the ground with his precious alcohol. leaving a scratch in his paw.

He hissed at the pain and only glared at you. "What. The. Fuck."

_"Cooperate."_

"You are testing my patience." You crossed your arms and tapped your foot repeatedly on the ground.

"I won't ask again. How did you know."

He sighed and rubbed his face before speaking. "Listen, I know diamond when I see one."

"But the thing is. Only the Royal Family possesses real gems in this place.. And you're not royalty. You're not a crazy powerful overlord-" He pointed, still tripping on his feet.

"But.."

"You..! Did leave this on your seat when you left.." He looked down and grabbed something from his pocket. "So it wasn't that hard to put two and two together.."

And therein between his sharp claws, was a.. big glowing feather. White and soft, you immediately realized it belonged to your wings.

"Oh."

"Oh? Thought you left clean? Think again. I may be drunk as shit but I have a sharp eye. Especially with newcomers.."

"Yes, indeed you do. I'm impressed." Your lips slightly curled up in a smile before bringing your hand up to grab your feather.

But he didn't give it to you.

"Think I'm gonna save this."

"Excuse me?"

"Lady! You broke my drink! At least give me something.." He scratched the back of his head in annoyance. "Also is that necklace offer still available? I'm broke. And that was kind of.. my last drink.."

" _Fool_ , you should've taken it when you had the chance." You let out a laugh. "Too late." You say as you crossed your arms and looked down. "I don't have it." You say as you simply shrug.

"What? Then where is it?" He looked at you confused.

"A certain man in red has it."

"Oh."

"How do you know..?"

You smiled and hummed to yourself. "I have a sharp eye, too."

"Well.. You're not doing anything about it?" He asked.

"Why, no. Did I not tell you already? That thing holds no importance to me anymore. After I got exiled and sent down.. here!?" You look away. Your expression turning into a scowl, you can't help but remember the feeling of betrayal.

The necklace was a medal. It was given to you and you were greatly honored to have it, of course. But at the same time, it was a gift. The first-ever gift you've ever received from someone. You treasured it as it made you feel cared for- _important_.. to someone else's life.. 

_His_ life..

You sighed. "There's no meaning to it after what he's done to me."

"Have it stolen or sold off.. I-"

"I don't care anymore."

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The necklace is not really a 'necklace' it's sort of one of those things the you put on your head.  
> Going back to this has made me realize how incredibly dumb i made Alastor. Like dude. put two and two together you big dumdum xp


	7. Diamond

—

"Uh, you do know he's probably going to know what you are if you give something away like that." Husk crossed his arms and gave you a judging look.

"I can take the risk." You smirked at the cat as his expression changed into a bit of surprise.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." He warned you.

"And you do?"

"..Yes."

"Enlighten me."

"Alastor, he's is dangerous. I've worked with him before. I've seen what he can do. He's not to be messed with, trust me. If he finds out he'll probably ki-" You cut him off.

"Kill me?" You finish his sentence. "How exactly?" You asked.

Then he fell silent, unable to answer your question.

"I don't think you understand, Husk." You sigh as you cross your arms. "From an Angel's point of view, demons are nothing but a speck of dirt in their way. So he can try to kill me if it's what he wants."

_"I'd love to see him try."_ You smile at the challenge. You've never taken on a demon before. But it would be interesting how this will all play out. You always had a secret curiosity towards the damned and how powerful they can get. 

"And as for you..-"

"Don't worry. I don't care about spilling your secrets to anyone. Especially not him, if that's what your thinking." Husk said.

You furrowed your brows and glared at him. "And I'm supposed to trust you?"

"Tch. Yeah. I mean, come on. What other choice do I have? As you said, demons are nothing to angels. You can easily kill me whenever you want."

"Hm. That is true." You looked down to think before facing him again. "And even after knowing that you won't take the chance and run away?"

"No. Why would I? You think I'm not afraid of _you?_ " He clicked his tongue. "If I died once, dying twice will probably be.. no problem at all." He lazily slurred.

"Hm. Just wait until you actually _experience_ it." You look down and mumbled to yourself.

_"Hah?"_

" _Nothing_.." You shake your head and looked up at him again. "Well, seeing as you're not a threat to me, I can just.. take my leave." You gave him a shrug and a simple smile before you turned around to take your leave.

"Oh, just like that?"

You chuckled and turned back. "Well.. maybe someday I'll buy you a drink for breaking your last booze and.. threatening your life-"

_"You should."_

Your smile widened. "Yes. I'll.. reconsider."

"Maybe."  
  
  


𝘼𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙧

I walked down the concrete sidewalk of the Cannibal Colony, far away from Pentagram City. A quiet place where actual _decent_ people lived in.

The streets were silent, only a few demons walking around, talking to each other. Even singing some sweet melodies with one another.

The screams and cries for help back in the city were nice and all but I like walking in peace every once in a while. And this place was the best in the entirety of Hell to keep my mind out of what's currently happening back at the hotel...

Well, that's the reason why I'm here actually. I still have the necklace inside my pockets and now I'm off to have it checked as I promised.

And there's a certain little rose that lived nearby who's perfect for the job.

I turn right around the corner to an alley. And there at the end of the road, was a lone mahogany door on the wall. I stood in front of it and knocked on the door, making a rhythmic sound.

The door creaked opened by itself, letting myself in. I closed the door behind me quietly. I look around and see that nothing has changed with the place.

It was a tiny home decorated with old paintings and antiques here and there. There was a lone fireplace in the corner beside a window where the sofas were. And there, comfortably sat an old friend of mine.

She stared lazily into the view outside with a smile while grey smoke came out of her lips. As she spotted me, her smile even grew wider before she placed her large pipe on the glass coffee table.

"Alastor."

She knew I hated the smell.

"What a surprise. You didn't tell me you were going to visit. I should've at least made my place look a bit more presentable."

"Please, take a seat." She offered the chair in front of her.

"Yes, sorry to barge in without any warning. But you just won't believe the day I had yesterday." I say as I sat down. She looked at me interested. "Hm.. What possibly happened to you yesterday that resulted in a sudden visit? You _rarely_ visit me anymore."

"Long story short. I.. need a bit of help from you, Rosie."

She grinned. "Oh? That's new. When was the last time you came crawling to my feet for help?" She teased her old friend. "I thought you had everything _under control_ , Alastor." She crossed her arms and gave me a look.

"I do. But recently there's been.." I tried to say as I reached my hand into my pocket for the necklace. "Someone in the way.." I showed her the golden necklace and she immediately jolted from her seat.

She gasped and covered her mouth in surprise. "Awee..!" She took it from my fingers and stared at it, completely astonished by its beauty.

"For me..?" She looked at me teasingly and held her cheeks in awe.

"You can have it if you want, dear." I said.

"Alastor! What a sweetheart you are! When was the last time you've given me a gift!?" She held the diamond on her palms and continued to admire it even more. "It's absolutely gorgeous..-"

"Yes, it's all yours. But only if you.. answer a simple question of mine."

Rosie hummed to herself and looked at me. "And what may that be?"

"Is it real?"

Rosie chuckled. "What?"

"The diamond. Is it real?"

"Well, of course, it's not. Don't you know only the Royal Family has these beauties-?" She cut herself off. "Unless.. You! Stole this from the princess!" She then stood up and made her way to me.

"Rosi-"

Rosie started to pinch my cheeks teasingly, knowing it would leave me in complete annoyance. "You little rascal, you! You shouldn't have." She giggled and walked towards a drawer.

"Good riddance, no. I did no such thing." I look at her as she walked away. "I just need to know if it's real, that is all."

"And why are you so desperate to know if it is? Why the sudden obsession for real diamonds, Alastor?" She roamed around her several drawers and found a.. tiny _loupe_.

"I'll explain when you give me an answer."

"You're eager to know about this little diamond, huh?" She raised a brow as she looked at me. "Now I'm excited about what stories you have in store for me.." Her smiled grew into a smirk. Rosie made her back to the sofa with the necklace and the necklace and began to do her work.

Staring closely at the loupe, she brought the diamond to her eye. Quietly, she analyzed the gem while I only stared at her patiently.

"So," She started. "How are things back at the city, dear? You know? After the oh-so-tragic extermination that happened weeks ago?"

"The streets are ruined, of course. Some corpses are yet to be cleaned from the sidewalks. Everywhere you go, there's that smell of rotten flesh.." I described.

"It's quite lovely."

She chuckled slightly. "Really? Not much action has happened around here. Just a few slight carnages here and there. Unfortunately, I missed some of them.." 

"I sure hope I'll get to visit the City real soon." She sighed, still doing work on the necklace whilst we talked. "You know, a little birdie told me Lucifer and the Angels are changing plans for the future of Hell." She mentioned and with that, her smile changed into a cheeky grin.

I look her way and raised a brow. "What plans?"

"They say he agreed to _**increase**_ the number of.. _exterminations_."

" _What?_ I never heard of it." I cross my arms. "Is that really necessary?"

Rosie hums to herself. "Not really.. But it is quite obvious that the number of deaths in the past few years had dropped. Demons are learning the exterminator's strategy and tactics that we've grown to somewhat defend ourselves and prevent getting killed.."

I've never been one to pay much attention to the exterminations but, "That's true. But I doubt it. The princess would be very disappointed in him if she knew he'd agree to something like that."

"Still.., wouldn't it be great, Alastor?" Rosie mumbled, her smile growing into more of a sinister grin.

"You and I, we used spent countless times watching the exterminations unfold right before our very eyes. Don't you remember? The streets as blood as the skies. Their desperate screams and cries for help.. It's pathetic." Rosie lets out a slight chuckle.

"It's lovely." She lowered the loupe along with the gem faced me her eyes filled with much happiness as she spoke.

"Yes. It was."

"Oh, how I wished we can go spend time like that aga-"

"Rosie." I cut her off.

"Huh..?"

"The diamond? Is it real?"

Rosie squinted her eyes and gave me a bitter look, her smile completely disappearing from her face.

"Right.. Well, to answer your question..," I leaned in, waiting for what she has to say.

"Yes. It is indeed real."

"I don't know why and how you could possess such a precious stone, Alastor. It _at least_ has to be an eighty-carat diamond. And I'll be completely honest with you. This diamond.. it lets off an aura, unlike anything I've felt before."

"Something divine.. out of _this_ world. It's.. it's beautiful." Rosie held the diamond in her hand, softly caressing it. She looked.. confused.

Then she looked up at me. "Where did you get this?" She asked, her voice as sweet and tender as always but she demanded an answer from me.

"Is it finally time you tell me what's going on back at the Hotel..? What has come in the way of our plan, Alastor..?"

I look down and thought to myself. So it is real? I was expecting her to debunk my ridiculous theory but I was right the whole time.. But this doesn't clear any questions.. It only raised more!

I sighed and look up to Rosie with a faint smile. "It all happened yesterday."

"I was out on my afternoon hunt. I didn't know I was needed back at the hotel. But when I returned I was told that there was a new.. arrival." I explained. "Another damned sinner to entertain me! But I paid no mind to that.. I didn't care as something else bothered me right after I stepped foot inside the place. A _scent_ so alluring, it roamed the hotel. And it was almost.. addicting."

"I tracked it down, followed the fragrance and eventually I stood in front of the princess' office. I was confused. But of course, determined to find out. I knocked. But there was no answer. But I felt her presence on the other side. Waiting.. _Hesitating_."

"Her..?" Rosie had tilted her head, confused as to who I was referring to.

"Eventually the door opened to reveal a lovely lady standing before me."

"Her h/c hair as soft as the clouds tied neatly in a bun with a crimson ribbon. She looked up at me with her crystal e/c eye. An eye that didn't seem to be showing signs of fear.. By just the sight of her for the first time. I knew something was.. different.. about her."

"It intrigued me. She.. intrigued me."  
  


—  
  


  
Rosie sat silently on the sofa, listening as Alastor explained everything thoroughly, seemingly deep in thought.

She squinted her eyes in discomfort. Alastor's voice, to her ears, was nothing but a sweet melody every time he opened his mouth to speak. But now, hearing him talk so much about this unknown woman made her feel.. somewhat _strange_.

But, despite that, she was listening carefully. But no, she did not like what she was hearing.

"What made it even worse was that the scent from before was coming from.. _her_." Alastor said, his voice sounding bitter.

Rosie grinned and placed a hand on her cheek. "You don't seem too fond of this woman. Are you now, Alastor?" She asked. "Just earlier you said she was lovely-"

"I did. She did-! Appear lovely.. at first. But darling, oh how, looks _deceive_.." Alastor looked down and gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"There's nothing lovely about her. No. I knew there was something strange about her but then she started to mock me- playing these games. Toying with me-!"

" _Mock_ you..?" Rosie snorted and covered her mouth. "You.. let her?" Her grin widens. "That not very Alastor-like now is it..?"

His eye twitched for a second. "She's supposed to be a new.. arrival, Rosie. And yet she already knew of me and what role I play in this Hell."

"You're threatened by that..? Why didn't you just killed her right then and there? You could and you wanted to, didn't you? Why didn't you?" Rosie questioned, puzzled by her friend's actions. It wasn't like him..

Alastor sighed. "She looked straight at me, Rosie. Told me directly that she didn't fear me." Alastor paused, his grin fading to a more.. gentle smile. "And when I looked into that e/c eye, I could see no signs of fear. No, none at all. She stood up to me bravely. With a smile."

"Interesting, don't you think? I somewhat.. admired that about her."

Rosie's smile fell.

"She's something else, Rosie. And that's what stopped me from killing her. And she knew and tempted me with this.. _guessing game_. I want to find out just what secrets she's hiding. I don't think I'll be able to rest knowing that I'll never get to find out what secrets she took to her grave."

Rosie hummed to herself. "If it was me, I would've just taken her head right then and there. It's all probably just a sad lie to save her life.." She spoke so bitterly.

Alastor smirked. "Really? Even now after knowing that the diamond belonged to her?"

Rosie hesitated, opened her mouth to speak, and yet no words came out. She looked down, eyes forming into a slight glare.

"Does she have a name?"

"Y/n."

"Ah. So that's it. Y/n.." Rosie felt strange as the name came out of her mouth. She quickly stood up and made her way towards Alastor. Gently she extended an arm out to his face, her soft hands touching his cold cheeks. "This woman might be a threat to us and our plans for this wretched world, Alastor." She said.

"Lucifer might know of our schemes. He might be taking actions especially now that you're close to his daughter." Rosie mumbled. "But, you have many enemies lingering in the shadows, Alastor. For all we know this woman works for one of them to keep an eye on you. The possibilities are _endless_."

Alastor hummed to himself. "She knows I have something planned for the Hotel. But she made it clear she had no intention of interfering with my plans." He looked up at Rosie. "And I must admit. I saw no lies in those e/c eyes of hers.. and heard nothing but the truth in her voice."

" _Alastor_.. I never knew you were this naive!" Rosie scolded. "You seriously believe her?! Someone like her isn't supposed to be possessing such a gem. You spoke about a scent earlier, one so enticing it captivated even you. That's another sign she's a threat."

"Really. What's the matter with you?" Rosie looked down and sighed. "I'll look into it and maybe help you unravel the truth about her."

Alastor paused, taken aback by her sudden tone. It's not often she raises her voice him, on rare times she'd scold him in a friendly- almost jokingly manner.. but this time seems to be different. Rosie seems genuinely disappointed in him...

But Alastor smiled and shrugged it off, only taking it as her worrying for him. "I knew I could count on you, Ros-"

"No need. I only want this 'game' of hers to end so you can hurry up and finish her off. Can't be too hard, right?" Rosie said. "In the meantime, you can keep an eye on her. I'll come to you if I find anything. It won't be long 'till my visit to the city."

"Oh? You're coming to visit?"

"I don't know. I have a few more work laying around here that I yet need to finish. But yes, someday I'll come by to visit the city. So you better be surprised." Rosie grins. "Besides, I want to meet this little lady... See what's so _special_ about her."

"It's not every day you come to me complaining because of some.. girl." Rosie quietly mumbles to herself.

Alastor's smile grew. "Yes, indeed. You must meet her. There's certainly something.. _off_.. about this _demon_. From the very beginning, I've always thought she was strange from everyone else. I couldn't smell even an ounce of fear around her. And when I tried to frighten her, she tricked me into thinking she was finally captivated by my power when in reality- she was making a fool out of me."

"It was like she was _immune_ to it, Rosie. I don't understand. No _demon_ has ever survived the menacing stare of the Radio Demon.." Alastor gritted his golden teeth, a clear sign that he was irritated just by the thought of it.

Rosie was silent, also deep in thought. _'No demon..'_ But it only took a few seconds for her to slightly tense up, as if she thought of something.

Rosie looked over to her pale hands where the golden necklace was. The diamond was, of course, shining, reflecting the faint light from the room's glimmering chandelier. It seems to emit some type of aura Rosie can't quite explain herself. She felt captivated as if the diamond was calling out her name like a deadly siren. 

The voices seemed angry. Like they felt they were in the _wrong_ hands. Rosie squinted her eyes and closed her hand, shaking off all those faint voices she was hearing.

Looking up at Alastor with a stern look, she spoke, "Keep an eye on this girl."

"But keep your distance. She may not be what she seems.." Rosie said, her voice dangerously low.

Alastor raised a brow. "What are you trying to say, Rosie?"

Rosie sighs. "Just do as I say, Alastor. Keep your distance. Don't get too close."

"You know I want nothing in this world but you safe." She said, concerned.

Alastor let out a small laugh. "Come on, Rosie. No need for your worry. You know I can handle myself as well as you."

"Righ.. But look, I know about this little game you're playing with her and I get how much thrill and excitement it's giving you.. but please.."

**"Kill her as soon as you can."**

"I get a very unsettling feeling about this woman, Alastor. I feel like she's someone we should get rid of right away." She shrugs and stands up from the sofa. 

"I'll have you have your fun with this girl. But remember, Alastor. She is but a mere obstacle. Rid of her when you see the time is right."

Rosie then clapped her hands once. "Then! I have work to do, Alastor. Won't you be a dear and leave me alone now?"

He raised a brow. "Oh, so you're just shooing be out of your home like some dog?" He tilts his head. "I can stay and help you with whatever work you have, Rosie. I'm sure with me around you'll get it done quicker than usual."

"I _am_ faster at tracking down demons than _you_." He said teasingly.

Rosie gives him a look. "Don't tell me how to do my job. I'm a professional, mind you."

"Whatever you say, dear.." Alastor sighs and stands up from the sofa as well.

"Then I guess, I'll take my leave." Alastor slightly nods his head at her and turns around to make his way to the door.

But before he could, Rosie grabbed his wrist from behind. She looked at her with a grim look, as if she was troubled and bothered by something.. something she can't say aloud. But not even seconds later, her expression changed and she gave Alastor a warm smile.

"Goodbye. I'll see you again very soon, dearest Alastor." She says, holding his hand with both her hands before bringing it up closer to put something on his palm.

Alastor looked down and saw the item then looked back at Rosie.

"I thought you wanted the necklace, Rosie?"

"Hm.. In the end, I decided that maybe you should be the one to keep it, Alastor." She said.

"I no longer want it." She smiles at Alastor and pushed his hand and the necklace away.

Alastor got confused. Earlier she was so ecstatic to have it and now she's rejecting it?

"Well alright. It might be of good use to me later on.." Alastor sighed before putting the necklace back into his pockets.

He slowly looked back up and smiled at Rosie. "Thank you for giving such great advice, as always, darling. You never fail me." Alastor said, walking towards the front door whole Rosie trailed from behind.

"Hm. Anything for you, Alastor. You know I always got your back." Rosie held her cheeks with a smirk.

"Just rid of the people in your way. And I'm sure this plan.. will be a success."

"Of course it will."

"I don't know what I was thinking, Rosie. We've come so far. Distractions are absolutely unacceptable."

"I'll play her game. I'll have my fun. But I promise you."

"In the end. I will have her head."

"Hm."

_" **Good**."_


	8. Picture Book

⧖

Alastor has finally returned from his little visit. Now, he stands in front of the Hotel's front door, breathing in the air, still tainted with that unknown scent that is.. _yours_. Alastor's grin became even wider as he looked down at his hand. And there, the diamond sparkled beautifully on his palm. He looked at it for a moment before putting it back inside his pockets.

He looked up and held his head high and entered the hotel. As expected, no one was around except for Husk quietly playing with his cards behind the front desk.

"You're here." He said, not taking his eyes off the cards.

"Why, hello there, Husk. Where's everybody gone to?" Alastor asked whilst looking around.

Husk only shrugged at his question. Alastor raised a brow and walked towards him. He can't feel but notice that he's acting strange. He's awfully quiet and doesn't seem to look Alastor in the eyes when he talks.

"Hm. Why so silent today, Husk?" Alastor asks as he tilts his head to the side.

"What are you talking about?" He rolled his eyes at him. "I'm just not in the mood to talk to you."

Alastor smiled. "Say, Husk. You never told me about this.. _relative_ of yours." He said as he leaned on the bar. "Oh.. that." Husk looks down, thinking of a quick lie to say to him. "Why so suddenly interested in my private life?"

"Well, it just bothers me how you never mentioned a family member, not even once, when we were working together." His grin widens by the second. Husk only glared at him. "Our relationship's nothing but pure business. My personal life is none of your concern, Alastor."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

Alastor looked at him and tilted his head. "Oh, I beg to differ, Husk."

"I know _a lot_ about you."

"But recently, you've been keeping secrets from me and I can't help but wonder why.. I always thought there were no secrets between us.." He said sadly, but that cocky smile never disappeared from his face.

"You're fucking crazy. I'm not hiding any secrets." Husk tried to sound confident. But Alastor wasn't buying any of it.. He raised a brow at his petty attempt of lying. 

_"Really?"_

"Because if I find out just what you're hiding from me.. I think you know well that there _will_ be consequences."

Husk was about to speak but the sound of a door opening stopped him, making the both of them turn to who had just entered the room.

Vaggie. The white-haired woman with anger management issues had just walked in, seemingly in a bad mood. Of course. She looked at the two demons and noticed the tension between them. But glared and just shrugged it off.

"Hey you, Vaggie." Husk called her.

Vaggie turned around, hands placed on her hips as she glared at him. "What."

"Charlie was looking for you. Where you been?" He asked. Vaggie's eyes soften as soon as she heard the name 'Charlie'. "She was?"

"I was going to the library. But that new girl's already invaded the place so I guess that plan's foiled.." Vaggie let out a sigh before looking up. "Where's Charlie now?"

"I dunno.. Probably in her office-"

"Thanks, I'll be going now. Bye." And with that Vaggie made her way to the stairs and disappeared.

She was always so cold to them..

Alastor quietly hums to himself, looking at her as she left before turning back at Husk with a wide grin on his face. He never said anything but Alastor gave him one last look before turning around to leave the room.

Husk gladly returned the glare. He wasn't really afraid of death. After all, he's been through it before, how bad can it be dying a second time..? Maybe that's why he doesn't really care about Alastor.

But, what he doesn't know is why he's defending you in all of this. That part's unclear..

—

Meanwhile, you were enjoying the peace and tranquility inside the library. Ever since Alastor showed you the room you knew you had to visit it again. Only this time, you did more than just visit. Even though the place was messy and covered in dust, it was the perfect place to have some alone time to yourself. So you stayed.

And unlike the other rooms where everywhere you look it's all covered with red- the library was different. It was a huge room with walls tiled with white marble and covered with golden shelves- all of them filled with all kinds of books. All of it leading up to the ceiling to a big crystal dome, revealing the crimson skies of Hell.

You sat on an armchair, enjoyed your time alone with a simple book of fantasies. Angel had left the Hotel earlier, but not before asking if you wanted to come with him. But you kindly declined. You wouldn't even dare step foot outside the place. You can only imagine what horrors awaits out there.. You're just not ready to see the rest of this world.

Most of the time you'd just lock yourself away in your room. But not even that place can make you feel secure, it still makes you feel some sort of discomfort.. The amount of red is just blinding.. You're considering to ask Charlie to have it redecorated to your liking. Though, you don't really have any problem doing it yourself..

You sigh. The only place that seems the most calming to you is this library. Even if it's a bit dirty, covered with dust, and well- in ruins, it is an escape from all the _red_.. And people. And _Alastor-_

Right now, you sat comfortably on an armchair, slowly passing pages of a book that you had picked out earlier. But of course, you can't seem to enjoy anything without something going wrong. It's been quiet and peaceful, but all of a sudden you can't help but feel like you're being watched.

_Again_.

But you didn't flinch as it didn't bother you and just kept your eyes on the book. In fact, you did so with a smile as you knew who it already is.

That thick scent of his fragrance. The disturbing aura he carries.. It feels familiar to you now. 

He lingered in the darkness. You can see his ominous shadow in the corner of your eyes. You can feel him moving closer towards you, his footsteps barely audible. Though there's no denying that it sent slight shivers down your spine.

As you felt him creeping from behind, ready to give you a scare- you suddenly closed the book in your hand, making a loud sound that echoed throughout the library.

Just then you can feel his breath hitch behind you, a sign that you had caught him off guard.

"Why, hello there, Alastor." You turn your head slightly before setting the book down on the table in front of you.

"Fancy seeing you here." You gave him a smirk while he can only glare at you.

He stood straight and fixed his suit before walking in front of you. Alastor clears his throat. "Yes, it's.. nice to see you too, dear."

You sighed. "I really did enjoy your absence.." You muttered with a smile before leaning back on the armchair. "What suddenly brings you here, Alastor?"

"A certain moth told me where you were."

Oh. _'Right. She was just here. She spotted me and just left right away..'_

_'She's so skeptical..'_

"I figured it'd be nice to pay you a little visit..!" He said. And at a flick of his fingers, an armchair was quickly brought behind him.

Alastor sat down and crossed his legs. "You know.. To get to know each other a bit better!" He looked at you with eyes filled with much curiosity. It's clear that there are questions he's just dying to ask you.

But.., this is a guessing game, after all.

You let out a chuckle. "If you're looking for clues, I'm not giving any~" You crossed your arms and looked away like a child. You smirked. "Are you stuck? Want me to give you the answer?"

Alastor raised a brow and tilted his head. "You would?"

"Hm."

_"No."_ You teased.

Alastor's smile grew. But it showed nothing but annoyance as he glared at you.

You slightly laugh at his reaction. For a moment there he was a bit hopeful. How cute. "Come on, it's only been a day since our little game started.."

"You can do it, _Al_ ~" You say in a mocking manner.

Alastor was just- shaking in his seat in complete anger. He wanted nothing but to rip that grin off your face right then and there. But where's the fun in that? It almost seems like he's backing down from a challenge. A challenge this _mere_ _low-class_ _demon_ had begun.

How embarrassing.

"Don't be too confident now, dear Y/n." He gained back his composure. "You're right, it had only been a day. I'll find out just what your hiding, soon."

_"Just you wait."_ Alastor said the static effect in his voice had seemed to die down a bit.

You just roll your eyes as he spoke. "Of course you will~" You say, confidently hinting at the sarcasm.

You look over to the table and grabbed a random book from earlier and began to pass the pages.

Alastor looked at your every move and decided to ask. "You like to read?" He began to change the subject. Which to you, was odd.

Your eyes darted up at him, your smile completely gone from your face. You never really planned on telling him anything about you. But I guess.. it's really not important.

You look back down at the book where a bunch of words was written on the old and crumpled paper.

"Sometimes." You say.

Then you pass the pages.

"Though.. I just like the pictures." Your smiled returned to your face.

Before you were a page with a picture of a little girl entering some sort of _wonderland._ It doesn't really seem much to other people but the variety of colors brings a smile to your face.

And you never really knew why.

Alastor notices your smile. But instead of a smug and arrogant smirk, this one was genuine. Happy, if you must call it. And to be honest, Alastor never really recalled seeing you genuinely happy. All the time he's seen you, you've always looked so.. uncomfortable and all in all just.. _angry_.

Like you hated the place.

Oh well, who can blame you? It is Hell after all.

You noticed Alastor looking at you in an observant manner and that's when your smile dropped.

"But yeah. I rarely read because I like a book. I just.. like staring at the pictures." You shrug and closed the book and setting it down on the tabled. That is before getting a different one to do the same.

Admire the pictures.

"But that's enough of you asking questions!" You say. "Why can't I have a turn?"

Alastor shrugs before crossing his arms. "Well, what do you want to know? Ask away!" He grinned.

Oh. You'd think he'd say no-

You stop and think for a moment. You thought of asking him something about himself- but stop yourself before the question even came out. That wouldn't be fair game, huh? It's for the best, anyway. You won't reveal anything about yourself and neither will Alastor.

Besides, you're not even that interested. After all.. _'He's a demon.'_

_'All demons are horrible people.'_

_'That's all there is to know. Why else did they end up in this hell-hole?'_

"Can you.." You stared. "Tell me how Hell works, Alastor?" You asked. In all honesty, you really have such little knowledge about this place due to the fact that you weren't really interested.

Alastor raised a brow at your question and how nicely you asked him. Like you were actually curious.

You roll your eyes. "Like, I don't know.. how do you people live in such a place? Do you have rules.. or?"

Alastor tilted his head in confusion. "We just have to endure the pain! It is the punishment for all the sins we've committed after all! And no! We don't have rules around here! That's the fun part, you see. Everyone's free to do anything!" He says with a huge smile on his face.

You raised a brow, confused. "You almost sound delighted.."

"Of course I am! It's Hell! A place with no rules. And no rules means absolute freedom!" Alastor says. "Honestly, I really don't why some sinners want to go up there when we have a whole _paradise_ down here!"

"Oh.. the _horror_." You sighed as you muttered quietly. "Freedom? I see nothing but chaos and violence everywhere.. It's awful."

"It's called Hell for a reason, darling. It's quiet.. _entertaining_ , really."

"Entertaining? It's barbaric."

"Ha. Barbaric?" Alastor lets out a loud laugh. "What's barbaric are those so-called 'angels' up there!"

"I- Wh-" You stuttered, taken aback by his words. _Clearly_ offended.

_"Excuse you."_

"How are they any different from us demons? They get their hands dirty! They carry weapons- they kill! And yet they act like they're above everyone else!" Alastor complained. "Conceited, stuck up- little winged creatures, they are!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about." You raise a brow at him before crossing your arms. The way insulted your _kind_ \- your people. Oh, how you felt.. _greatly offended._

"And you do?" Alastor chuckles to himself.

_'Yes.'_

"Clearly no one has told you about the yearly exterminations that happen around here."

_'Oh.'_

"Enlighten me."

"Well, my dear. Every year, Heaven sends down a handful of exterminators to eliminate demons due to the mess that is.. overpopulation!" Alastor began to explain.

_'They deserve it.'_

You hum to yourself as you looked at him. "You don't look so worried, Alastor." You say, noticing that he was just _beaming_ with joy. He looked so.. amused. It almost scares you how much this demon can show no emotion.

"Aren't you supposed to be a bit more.. concerned? About this..?" You asked.

"Concerned? Why would I be? I've survived for this long now, haven't I?" Alastor proudly says. "What about you? Knowing this information, aren't _you_ supposed to be worried?" He asked, curious as to why there were still no signs of fear on your face, even after what he said.

You mentally smile at yourself. Its true Paradise sends some of their exorcists to rid of some demons. That part you knew too well. 

But there are just _mere_ exterminators. Bloodthirsty they are, yes. But they're just soldiers whose sole purpose is to obey orders from their _superiors_. 

"No. There's nothing to fear."

To your eyes, exterminators don't even deserve the title 'Angel'. For there are the _lowest_ in Heaven's rankings. 

"As long as I'm inside the Hotel, I'm protected. Right?" You answered with a shrug and a smile.

Alastor hums to himself. "Yes. Exterminators wouldn't even dare land a finger on the _Royal Family_." He said. "The patients are truly fortunate that the Hotel is safe during dark times.

"..-"

"Royal Family.." You look down and muttered.

"Yes! Oh, I'm sure you've heard of the Devil, Lucifer?"  
  
"Hm. Of course, I do." You looked down, your fingers softly touching your right palm.

"He rules Hell alongside his wife Lilith. I'm sure you've seen the many portraits around the Hotel. They're Charlie's parents. They're what you'd call 'Hell's Royal Family'." Alastor lets out a slight laugh. "But the title doesn't really matter."

"The only thing denizens have for them is fear. Respect is.. nonexistent." Alastor grins. It's almost as if he was.. mocking them.

But Alastor stopped laughing as soon as he noticed how you suddenly became silent. And, for once, he finally saw something in those dull eyes.. What was it?

Worry? Fear? No.. Something else..

_What is it?_

"Right." You sigh and quickly stood up from your seat. "I have to go."

"Goodbye Alastor." And with that you head towards the door, disappearing from his sight.

You shut the door behind you and close your eyes. You felt something back there when he spoke of Lucifer. A nostalgic feeling you can't quite understand.

It's coming back to you somehow.

Why..?

You shake those thoughts off as you rub your eyes with your hands. You let out a heavy sigh and decided to return back to your room.

But as you walk through the crimson walls, you felt the eyes everywhere, spying on you, as if they were judging you silently.

It made you feel such discomfort.. But you managed to ignore it.

As you reached your room, you slowly opened the door. But before you can even step inside you hear a quiet _hiss_ echo behind you.

You thought for a moment. Hands stiffly holding the doorknob, you wanted to turn around. But you just decided to shrug it off and entered the room anyway.

You'll take care of it.. some other day.

Let him have his fun.

—

Meanwhile, Alastor was still in the library, trying to decipher the little emotions he saw in those eyes of yours earlier.

He turns to the table in front of him, where all the books you've picked out, stayed. Alastor stood up and walked towards it before grabbing some of the books. Most of them were of mysteries and fantasies. But all of them had something in common. They had a lot of colorful drawings on their pages.

As Alastor passed some of the pages, he stopped as he spotted yet another book on the table. It caught his eyes as it looked much more older and torn apart. 

Alastor grabbed it and took a look at the cover.

_'Hell's Myths and Legends-'_

_'-The Great Cleanse of 1900.'_

Alastor raised a brow at the title before opening the book. He passed some of the pages and as he did, he grew rather.. confused.

Hm.

That's odd.

_There are no pictures._

  
  
—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader hidin' a lil secret?  
> And by little secret I mean, a ginormous one,,


	9. Trouble

—

"Hm."

"I shall save it for later." Alastor says to himself. Crimson red flames had quickly wrapped themselves around the antique book. And as the flames disappeared, so did the book.

Now it safely lies on Alastor's desk back in his room.

For now.

⧖

It's been a while since you left Alastor at the library, and since then you've just been sitting in front of your vanity. Mind empty as you lifelessly combed away at your soft hair that is now loose from the red ribbon Angel had given you.

You impatiently tapped your fingers on the maple wood, a bit hesitant to look up at the mirror to your demon form. And there on your back, where those huge majestic wings of yours hid. You stopped combing your hair and set the brush down on the vanity. You turn around as you wanted to finally take a good look at your wings. You reached up to its soft feathers and caressed them gently with a saddened smile.

They were still bright and beautiful. But the feathers near your back was dark and black. Similar to a raven's.

It looked.. worse than last time. It seemed like the more you remained in Hell, the more the darkness began to taint your feathers.

How long is this going to take? Seeing them like this makes you begin to feel somewhat.. hopeless. What can you do to prove yourself worthy of them? For him? The man you call your savior. Every time you tried to call or send a message, you receive no response. Does he not see your misery? Does he not have mercy for you?

Or did the _Lord_ finally abandon you?

_Wait_. 

That word.. _Abandon_. He would never.. right? He'd never do that to you.. Aban-

"..No."

"Don't think like that, Y/n." You mutter as if you were scolding yourself.

"The Lord will never do that.. He won't."

"And surely _**he**_ won't let you rot in here either."

"Calm down.."

You let out a sigh. You've always been like this. Always been the type to convince yourself that everything's going to be alright. You never wanted to fall into despair. You hated that feeling. That feeling of being lost and.. hopeless. 

_Never again._ You're not that girl. Not anymore.

_'Stay calm, Y/n.. Just breathe..'_

You look back at the mirror before you. Your eyes beaming with determination like it's supposed to be. You grabbed the red ribbon on the table, quickly tying your hair into a bun once again before looking behind you to your wings. And as you did, your lips curl up into a gentle smile.

_**Knock knock.** _

But that smile didn't last. You slightly turn your head to the door and sighed. "Who is it?" You loudly ask before standing up from your seat. You make your way towards the door, your wings slowly folding down until it completely disappeared behind your back.

You held the golden doorknob and twisted it open, only to reveal the Princess in front of you. His hands behind her back, she looked up at you with a wide and nervous smile.

"Your Highness."

"It's.. Charlie."

"Right. What is it that you want?" You ask, sounding quite bitter. You noticed Charlie was a bit stiff.. and nervous around you. You sighed and managed to smile a bit in an attempt to calm her. Charlie cleared her throat. "Well.. Vaggie just came and told me she saw you at the library.." She said. "It's nice finally seeing you.. out of your room, Y/n."

"Yes. I am actually.. sick of staying inside my room. It's a good thing your Hotel has such a huge place for peace and tranquility." You said, this time in a more.. nicer tone of voice. If you're going to work with her might as well befriend her.

"Y-yeah. Only Vaggie visits the library when she wants to."

"Really? And why is it she left when she saw me?" You raised a brow at her.

"Vaggie tends to be really.. cautious of newcomers. She's.. suspicious.. of you. B-but do not fret! I didn't tell her about you. Or anyone for that matter.." She looks down.

"I know you wouldn't." You smiled. "I already told you I trusted you. I only put my trust on people I **_know_** _wouldn't break it_."

Charlie gulped a bit. She didn't know what to feel. Was that a threat or..

"So. On to the point. What really is the reason why you're here?" You asked, unable to wait any longer. "I know it's not just to chitchat with me?"

"No.. I just wanted to talk about.. well, you." 

Your eyes lit up. "What? Did you finally find out a way so I can redeem myself?" You asked the hint of excitement in your voice can be heard.

"N..no. I didn't. But I'm trying! I did some research, read a lot of books from my father's library but..-"

"..But?" Your smile fell. You sounded so.. disappointed.

"I didn't really.. find anything.."

"But don't worry! I know I can help you, Y/n! Just.. don't lose hope. Don't ever! Trust me!" She grabbed you by your forearms, her eyes gleaming with such hope and that alone made you.. smile a bit.

"But it's going to take some time- I don't know when but if we just work together, I know you'll be back up there again. I promise."

Time. Patience. Those things run out eventually. What's going to happen to your wings..? To you.. when all feathers are tainted black? 

You sighed and looked at her with a forced smile. "Whatever it takes to get back. Now tell me, what I need to do.. I'll do it." You said. Charlie's amount of optimism was _stupid_ but for some reason, that look in her eyes made you feel more.. hopeful about her plans.

"First.. I need you to stop locking yourself in your room. The library. The Hotel. I already told you.. this might take long. I don't want this place to bore you while you wait, Y/n.. I know Hell is the last place you want to be right now but just consider I don't know.. going out.? Get some fresh air for once.. Who knows? You might find places you'll take interest in and meet people you'll become friends with-"

You let out a slight _forced_ chuckle at what she had just said. "You are _very_ optimistic. How do you do it, Princess-?"

" _Charlie_. And, what can I say? I always like looking at the bright side of things.." She lets out a slight laugh as she looks down. "I.. grew up here.. in Hell. It might sound crazy especially to an Angel like yourself but I always tell myself that.. inside of every demon is a _rainbow_. A kindness hidden deep inside their darkest heart."

"No one is born _evil_. There's always a _reason_ to why they're how they are." Charlie smiled at the thought. "Everyone's capable of feeling kindness. Even demons.."

You can only look at her in confusion at what she had just said. For being the literal spawn of the Devil, she's one of the kindest creatures you've come across with. You can really see the _angel_ in her.

She doesn't belong here.

"But! Enough of that. I don't want to begin ranting.. Or else I might burst into a song-" She laughs to herself. "So, how about it? Are you willing to finally get out of this boring ol' Hotel?" Charlie asked with a big grin on her face. "Ohh! Tell you what.. there's actually a tiny favor I need to ask you, Y/n.."

"Hm? And what may that be?" You ask her.

"Well, we're actually running low on some food supplies. Would you go to the near market to get groceries for Nifty? She's currently occupied cleaning rooms so I didn't want to bother her.." Charlie said. "That way when you're done, you can quickly come back if you.. _really_ don't want to be outside."

You sighed. "I guess.. What's the worst that can happen." You say before looking at her with a smile.

"Thanks a lot, Y/n! But if you're worried, I can always ask Alastor to accompany you. You two seem to get along wel-"

"No. I can go by myself. Besides.." 

"I can protect myself just fine."  
  


⧖

"I can't believe I'm doing this.." You sighed as you rub your face in distress. You are currently walking to the market as you were asked to do. You wanted to say 'no' but.. she _is_ helping you. It's the least you could do in return.. 

You began to follow the directions Charlie had explained to you and by pure luck, you eventually made it there.

But.. the market was worse than you had imagined. It's absolutely.. horrid. It smelled horrible, looked horrible- The place and the demons around you radiated with nothing but dark energy. Everything just felt.. _wrong_. It looked nothing like the market you'd often go to back home. Back there it smelled like nothing but cinnamon and lavender. No one screaming on top of their lungs, threatening you to buy their crap products..

You wouldn't even dare try to pay any attention to all the unholy things these people were selling and just walked around trying to look for stuff on the list you were given. And whilst you minded your own business, you felt demons gawk at you, making you feel discomfort and unease. Every move you made, their lustful eyes followed.

You knew they sensed something different about you as you were not like them. You were like a beautiful white goose surrounded by a flock of ugly ducklings. It wasn't just your beauty that enticed their desires but your scent as well. In fact.. it was driving them _insane_. Yet something about you struck them as.. _intimidating.._ and they didn't know why or what. Was it the aura you carried with you? Or is it just straight up _your doing?_

You shrug and ignored them. As long as they wouldn't attack you, you refrain from doing anything. But by the looks they have on their faces.. you had a feeling they're just waiting for the _right moment._

You decided to carry on and finish what you were doing as you wanted to get back to the Hotel as soon as possible. And meanwhile, while you were struggling to pick out maybe just _one_ healthy tomato, something crept and lingered in the darkness among other wicked things. A _shadow_ of some kind had easily tracked you down and spotted you. And once it did, it went back to inform its master of your whereabouts. 

You stop at what you were doing for a moment as you felt a familiar energy pass by. _That static._ You sighed and smiled gently to yourself.

"He never gives up does he..?" You quietly mutter as you slowly shake your head. You didn't know whether to feel annoyed, impressed, or _amused_.

That Alastor.. You must admit he is quite the determined one. Since the first day you laid eyes on him, you knew he was.. not normal. That smile that never dared disappear from his face along with those eyes that never seemed to show any emotion.. it intrigues you so.

If there really is a reason behind every demon's corruption like Charlie said.. Then that makes you wonder.. just what is the reason behind such a broken man?

Huh.. You never really thought of that. A _reason_. That's.. interesting. And yet, so ridiculous.

You smile to yourself and shake off those thoughts before continuing on with what you needed to do.

_'Eh. Such a silly thought, Y/n.. Stop being so curious..'_ You scold yourself.

Demons and Angels. Are two very different beings. There's a line between the two.

_'Do not cross it.'_

_'Do not cross it **again**.'_   
  


_**Alastor** _

__

I wouldn't have followed her here if Charlie hadn't told me where she sent her off to. Now's my chance to find out more about this darling enigma. 

But something really bothers me. I find it odd of Charlie to send a patient, especially a 'newcomer', out to explore Hell as if she expects her to come back without getting harassed by a bunch of these degenerates.

How unprofessional of her..

But hey! Look at her now! Walking around the filthy supermarket completely unharmed.. I wonder why they haven't eaten her alive yet.. With a beauty like than running around alone and unarmed- they sure are taking their time. Not like- I want anyone to harm her. Oh no! Of course not! That would mean the end of our little game! And I wouldn't want that. Not with her remaining a mystery to me.

Besides. At the end of all this. She's mine to **kill**.

Though I don't understand. I should be getting information by now. I thought if she'd ever leave the hotel she'd run off to some shady place or even the person she works for. But now I guess I thought wrong. Seeing her now- she's completely normal. She's doing the things she was told to do. Like a good little girl.. But I know there's something in there. Something she's hiding.. I just know it.

"Come on.. show your true colors." I mumbled quietly. 

"We're all sinner's here, darling.."

I hid in the darkness, my eyes carefully following the lady in white. But it appears that I wasn't the only one, of course, there were other demons who took interest in her.. After all, she is a stand out from the crowd. The odd one out..

But what intrigued me more was how she was so calm. The nasty looks she's receiving from the demons around her, although uncomfortable, she ignored them and kept on a smile. How does she do it?

This girl.. there's something about her that sparks my interest. The scent and aura she carried with her, I don't understand. I've never seen or felt anything like it before. She's a mystery. When I saw her on the balcony that night, something else caught my eye. I knew there's more to that confident persona she puts up. But what?

What's the reason? 

I want to know.

_**"Well well well. What do we have here."**_ A loud and raspy voice had suddenly disrupted my thoughts. I looked to where I had last seen Y/n. But she was no longer there.

She had completely disappeared from my sight. But as I turned to where that voice was, I spotted her.

She was not alone.

Like a certain hooded girl. She was surrounded by a pack of hungry wolves just waiting to eat her up.

Poor girl.. I would leave her here and have a front-row seat to a show. But like I said.. if anyone's going to take her life it's me. It's a promise I have made for myself. It's tempting to see her so alone and helpless, but I'm not about to break my word.

Besides.. I absolutely despise _dogs_.  
  


—


	10. Dogs and Sweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christ, this one's a longs one oh lordie-

"Well.. well.. well.." A wolf-like demon whistled, suddenly blocking you on your way back to the Hotel.

You sighed. You knew you weren't going to get off that easily in here.

The filthy demon had some company. Wolves. Hellhounds. Big and tough, all of them strapped up from head to toe with all sorts of guns and weapons. You noticed them before. Scattered around the place like a bunch of strays, watching your every move like you were some red-hooded girl. Now they've come to set their plans in action.

"What brings a lovely lady like you around these parts?"

You squint your eyes at him in annoyance, not wanting to communicate with such people. Your grip on the plastic of groceries stiffened. The last thing you wanted was to end up in this situation and yet here you are now.

"Ah, so you're the quiet one, huh?" The leader leaned down to your height, taking a better look at you as a malicious grin form on his lips.

"Yo, Matt! You were right! She is a jewel! A total _fortune_!" He yelled back to one of his friends, not taking his eyes from you. "This might be our lucky day, boys! How much do y'all reckon we'd get if we sell her off to _Val?-"_

"-Or or! Should we just take this golden opportunity to keep her as our little _pet_?" The hellhound leaned down to your height, smirking as his hand reached into your pale neck, but you didn't hesitate to stop him.

Before he could even touch you, you quickly reach to grab his wrist to stop him from going on any further. His breath hitched, taken aback by what you had just done.

Your touch was soft and gentle but your stare was the complete opposite. And the more your glare inflamed, the more your grip on his wrist grew stronger. To the point that your nails had dug themselves into his skin.

"Do. **Not**. Touch. Me." You say in a low tone, your eyes narrowed into an intense glare as your golden orbs gleamed darkly. The demon before you groaned in pain as his arm trembled in an attempt to pull away from your hand. But you never let go of his wrist, your grip only getting tighter by the second.

"..Well.. Would you look at that? It _can_ talk." His friends growled and barked at what you did. They grabbed their guns and blades before pointing at you threateningly, ready to pounce if you continued to keep your hands on their boss.

"Now.. Let's see if you can _scream-_ " He said as he gave you a pained and yet cocky grin, so did his gang as they prepared for his command. But alas, you didn't flinch. Not even once. Instead, your grip suddenly tightened around his wrist, thick red blood slowly streaming down your pale skin, making the poor wolf howl in pain.

Quickly letting go of his wrist, you look at your hand in disgust as it was covered and stained by his blood and fur. Then your eyes averted to the ground, where the wolf demon whimpered in pain at the scar you had just given him.

He looked up at you with a glare. You were only a stupid little girl wandering the streets. But now that you're looking down at him with those glowing eyes-

Why did he feel.. what's the word? Frightened..?

"Y-you _bitch_. **Get her**!" The man yelled as he pointed at you.

And as he did, the wolves began to growl aggressively whilst they slowly crawled closer to you with their weapons. Your body tensed as you gritted your teeth in anger. Never have you been treated in this way. Absolutely no one had ever even dared threaten to point a blade at you. No one.

_'How dare you..'_ You muttered to yourself as they began to get closer to you. You opened your hands, the _smallest_ orb of golden light had emerged from your palm. Shaking and trembling, as if repressing a _great_ amount of energy.

You thought for a moment before taking action. It was a dark alley and no one was really around except for you and these pesky wolves.

No one will know.

As soon as you made up your mind, a group of wolves started howling and barking at you, prepared to attack. But of course, so were you. But once your eyes met their hateful ones.. all of a sudden, Charlie's words began to ring inside your head. And just for a moment there, you _hesitated_.

You lowered your hand a bit _. 'A reason.'_

The wolves barked and snarled spitefully. Their hands holding all sorts of guns and blades, they were ready to lunge and pounce at you. Just then your glare returned once again, all the doubt and hesitation you felt had quickly vanished away.

_'Pathetic. There's no such thing.'_

_'They're only demons after all.'_

The group of wolves jumped at you and you were ready to unleash the power you had created. But just before everything turned into a disaster-

**_"Gentlemen, gentlemen."_ **

-someone interrupted.

The gang of wolves stopped and looked to where the voice had just come from. And there, in the distance, stood a tall man dress in nothing but red.

And a smile.

His eyes glowed bright red, heels clicking on the concrete floor with every step he made towards the little show he had just disrupted. You didn't even bother turning around. You just stood there, your eyes showing an unknown emotion as they were glued to the ground.

"Why are you all doing preying on such a _lovely_ lady.. Do you not have anything better to do?" He stood beside you, dropping the end of his cane to the ground, making a noise.

You slowly look up to the group of wolves, their prideful and hostile expressions had disappeared and replaced with only.. fear at the sight of the man in red. You can hear their quiet mumbles and whispers as they slowly stepped away from the both of you.

_"_ _It's him.._ _"_

_"I_ _t's the Radio Demon..!_ _"_

Your head then slowly turned to the demon beside you. He stood beside you so closely. Just now you noticed that he was much was taller compared to you.. His posture was ever so elegant, he held his head up high and proud whilst his glowing red eyes aimed directly at the wolves at the distance. The aura he carried, it reeked of dark energy even you can't comprehend. Everything about him just screamed the word dangerous'. And despite that smile he had on his face, anyone could tell that he was.. enraged. Seeing him like this now- he looked so different from when he was at the Hotel. The silly and annoying Alastor.. gone. It's like he's a whole new person.

Huh. So _this_ is the Radio Demon. You never really took him seriously but now that you think about it, you can see why people cower at the sight of him.

"Shit." One muttered under his breath. "She has company. Let's get out of here.." He said to his friends before preparing their leave. But not before turning to sharply point at you with a painful glare.

**"This isn't over."** The wolf muttered just as he disappeared into the darkness along with his pack.

_'Indeed it isn't.'_ Your eyes narrowed, glaring back. And once they were nowhere to be seen, you sighed and looked at the man beside you.

"Well, someone's got themself in trouble." Alastor was had leaned down to your height, a smug grin had appeared on his face as if waiting for some sort of praise. 

"Have you been following me?" But no. Instead you stood there glaring at him angrily for some reason.

"You know.. a simple 'thank you' will be.. much appreciated, sweetheart." He said as he rolled his eyes, his microphone quickly disappearing as he held his arms behind his back.

You crossed your arms and walked away from him. "I didn't need your help." You muttered sourly. "I can protect myself just fine.." You looked so disappointed, it confused him so.

Did you really think you stood a chance against those dogs? "Dear, I just saved you from those nasty dogs. Don't I deserve even the slightest bit of praise? A small 'thank you', perhaps?" 

You cross your arms. "Stop following me, Alastor." You say as you walk past him.

"Where are you going?" Alastor tilted his head, eyes following you as you began to walk away from him.

"I'm going back to the Hotel."

"Do you not want to explore the city a bit more?" His grin widened.

You stopped and turned to him. "After what had just happened? No, thank you." You glared before continued to walk away. 

But all of a sudden, Alastor had magically appeared beside you. Hands on your shoulders, he stopped you from going on any further. "You'll be fine. After all, Charlie had sent me to be with you for the _rest of the day_. She's worried about you wondering this place on your own."

You frown at him, feeling a bit of discomfort at how he was all of a sudden touching you. "I'd rather not." You tried to pull yourself away from him.

"Oh, come on now! It will be fun. I know just the place that'll take your mind off this horrid experience!"

"Alastor. I said n-"

"Great! Let us go!" Alastor was not taking 'no' for an answer, unfortunately. He had placed a hand on your back, invading all your personal space.

You sighed, he wasn't worth your energy. So you just let him lead you to this mysterious place.

—

You stood in front of a building that appeared to be.. a _cafe_. It certainly stood out as it looked.. friendlier than the other buildings.

"Bluebell's Cafe..?" You read the large sign on top of the building. All in a bold and fancy cursive letter.

"The best in all of Pentagram City, my dear!" He looked down at you excitedly.

"It looks so.. dull. Is anyone even inside?" You asked as you looked up at him with a raised brow. Alastor laughed obnoxiously. "Do not judge a book by its cover. Now come, I'm sure you'll love the food she has in there."

_'She?'_

He began to make his way to the door whilst you let out a sigh before trailing behind. Whilst Alastor opened the door for you, you eye him carefully, confused as to why he's suddenly being all nice to you. And as you passed you can see his eyes following your every move, seemingly annoyed.

You smirk. You always find his annoyance entertaining..

Once you stepped inside the place, the sudden smell of cinnamon and chocolate welcomed you. And noticing the smallest smile appear on your features, Alastor's grin widens.

You look around and observed the place. It was a nice looking cafe. A bit old and ran down but it was.. nice. The walls calmed you as they were painted a light sky blue color. A few paintings decorated the walls, all of the calm and beautiful scenery. And along with those paintings, several pots of beautiful bluebell flowers decorated the entirety of the cafe.

You then make your way towards where the cases were. And there, you see a variety of baked goods and sweets. Not only did they looked good but the smell was pleasing as well.

And you loved sweets. So much that you can't even begin to explain your love for them. Back up _there_ , it never seemed to run out of food, you could eat all the goods you wanted to your heart's content. What made it better is there was always a _special_ _angel_ who baked for you..

Just thinking about **_him_**.. brings a smile to your face.

Alastor cleared his throat. "Are you just going to stare at them or are you going to order, sweetheart?"

You slightly glare at him, but you couldn't stop from smiling. "Why did you bring me here? You know I don't even have any money, Alastor.." You sigh, feeling utmostly dejected.

"Oh, don't you worry about paying! I am a gentleman after all.." He said proudly.

You raised a brow and smirked. "And how did you know I like sweets..?" You leaned your head back and asked.

"Hmm.." Alastor rubs his chin, thinking to himself before turning back at you with a wide grin. "Lucky guess?"

You cross your arms and scoff at him.

"Why the salty look, dear? Was I correct?"

"..Maybe." You mumbled to yourself before looking away from him. "Still, I don't get why you'd bring me here. I honestly thought you'd bring me to a place more.. up your alley."

"Actually, this place _is_ my cup of tea. Quite lovely, isn't it? So I thought I'd bring you here. So we can.. _talk_ a bit." Alastor's grin became more sinister as he emphasized the word 'talk'.

Your eyes slightly narrowed. "Hm. You're wasting your time..~"

"Darling, it's your own fault, challenging me to this little.. _guessing game_ of yours. And you know I do _not_ back down from a challenge."

"Is that so..?" A smirk appears on your face. "How do you know I'm not just messing with your head, huh? What if I lied? What if there is no secret and you're just running around following me like some _dog_?" You dared to insult him.

Alastor's eye twitched and his grin widens. " **Oh** , besides that smug attitude of yours I know there _is_ something about you that just fascinates me, dear Y/n." He spoke with his teeth closed, leaning down to your height, attempting to scare that smirk off your face. But.. to no avail.

"And will stop at noth-!"

_"Oh, my. Is that a customer I hear?!"_

Both you and Alastor stopped your bickering and turned to where the muffled voice came from.

Suddenly, a woman came out of a door behind the counters, her covered hands holding a freshly baked pie on her hands. "I'm terribly sorry, I was just too caught up baking this little-" She cut herself off at the sight of the man beside you.

"Oh, Alastor. How nice it is to see you again, dear." She calmed down and set the pie atop the glass cases before removing the kitchen mitts off her hands.

You turn to her, observing her features. She appeared to be an old woman and she looked up at you with the kindest smile. Her grayish sapphire hair was tied in a low ponytail, gently swept to the side, and placed on her shoulder. And her face, wrinkled and pale as snow, she looked tired, as if she hadn't slept in ages from those dark bags forming under her crimson eyes. She looked.. somewhat normal, better than other demons you've come across in the streets, of course. But one thing confused you.. There were thick black streaks, coming from her eyes and down to her chin.

Were those.. tears? They seemed.. _permanent_.

" _Eva!_ Glad to see you too!"

_'Evangeline'_ then turned to face you. "And you brought a lady with you. How lovely." She gave you a warm smile. "Nice to meet you, sweetheart. I'm Evangeline. But that name's a little too fancy for my taste. So," She extended an arm over from the counter to you for a handshake. 

"-call me Eva."

You held her hand and gently shook it. "Pleasure to meet you as well."

"I'm Y/n."

You felt her suddenly flinch as soon as your name left your lips. 

She slowly let go of your hand, her crimson red eyes never leaving yours as her smile slightly faltered. There was something about them that bothered you. All of a sudden there's some sort of unknown emotions she hid in them so secretly.

She shrugs it all off as soon as she realized she was staring for a while. Her smile reappeared, "W-what would you two like to order?" She slightly stammered.

"Oh, I'm not ordering anything for as much as I'd love to. Your pastries look absolutely delicious, but unfortunately, I don't have any money with me." You shook your head slightly, genuinely feeling down.

Alastor looked at you, slightly rolling his eyes. "I already told you, dear. I'm payi-"

"No worries! You can take whatever you please! It's on the house!" Evangeline cuts Alastor off, her eyes suddenly filled with excitement as she offered you the many sweets placed inside the glass cases.

"What?" You and Alastor said in unison before looking at each other with an annoyed look. 

"Are you sure? You know that's not a very good business strategy, Evangeline."

"Oh hush, Alastor. Just this once." She turned to you and smiled. "Come on, pick whatever you like. It's fine, really." She continued to offer you her food. And well.. you can't possibly decline such a sweet offer now-

"I guess this is your lucky day, Y/n. Didn't I tell you you'd have fun?" Alastor cooed from behind as he watches you pick out a treat.

"Shut up, Alastor."

Evangeline watched you as well and how you silently bickered with the Radio Demon. She smiled as she found it to be quite adorable despite the obvious hate going on between both of you. She also thought it was interesting that Alastor would bring someone to her lonely cafe. She had always known Alastor only came here hoping for some peace and quiet.. And yet there he was finding great amusement in annoying you. 

"What about that one?"

"Oh, don't you think that one looks delicious-"

" _I_. Pick, Alastor." You send him a glare before turning back to the pastries, carefully deciding on what to pick. But as your eyes trailed upwards you saw a familiar-looking pie on top of the cases. It was the new one Evangeline brought from the kitchen.

"Is that chocolate?" You asked, pointing at it with a happy smile.

"Chocolate cream pie." She answered. "Do.. you.. like it?"

"Yes. In fact, it's my favorite.. May I have a slice, please?" You politely asked her, your eyes gleaming with excitement like a four-year-old. This may be the happiest you've been in Hell. Ever since you fell, you've always felt down and melancholic. But of course, you always hid those kinds of emotions perfectly.

"Of course! Coming right up." She smiled at you before turning to Alastor. "And what about you, Alastor? It's been a while since you've visited. Just the usual?" She asked him.

Alastor nodded. "Of course. You know how I like it, Eva." And with that, Evangeline took the pie with her and headed back to the kitchen whispering a small 'Be right back' to you and Alastor.

Your eyes followed the woman to the kitchen until the door finally closed.

"So! Should we be seated down, dear?" You felt Alastor's hand on your bareback once again, making you shiver at his sudden touch. Before you can even say anything, he already started pulling you towards a table. And there, he forcefully sat you down with his magic. Then he sat down on the seat right across you.

You didn't know what to say so you looked away, your mind set somewhere else. Or rather, someone else.

That woman, Evangeline. You didn't know why but something about her felt different. But not in a bad way.. In fact, her smile struck you as fami-

"Something on your mind, dear?" Alastor tilted his head, genuinely interested in whatever's going on inside your thoughts.

"That woman. She seems so nice." You say, eyes never leaving the door she left off to, you looked at it as if you were waiting for her to return. "Whatever did she do to end up here?"

"Oh?" Alastor looked behind him to where you were so focused into. "Evangeline? Unfortunately, I know so little about that old woman. Even after years of us being friends. You see, she's always kept everything about herself a secret. No one knows." Alastor said.

"And you didn't try to figure out about her?"

Alastor raised a brow. "Why would I?"

"I don't know. Isn't that your job? To stick your nose in unwanted places? To stalk and spy on people?" You cross your arms and you glare at him, clearly hinting something.

Alastor narrowed his eyes. But ignored that remark, anyway. "I tried once but she told me _never_ to cross _that_ line. Her past is a delicate subject as well as the cause of her death. That I can understand. So, I stopped."

"But it's quite interesting really. Than woman. She never leaves this place. She never stops cooking countless treats despite her cafe never getting that many customers. And how she surrounds herself with bluebell flowers- it's amusing." Alastor lets out a small chuckle.

"Bluebells.. yes. This place is filled with them. She must really love the flower." You look around to the cafe filled with the beautiful blue flowers.

"Indeed. But I'm not really fond of it. A gorgeous flower it is, but it looks better if it's red. Don't you think?" He asks as he turned to face you.

"Hm. No. Not really." You smirk as you happily disagreed with him. "It's called bluebell for a reason, Alastor."

"Let's paint it red and call it a redbell, then!"

You let out a small chuckle. "That's not how it works.." 

Alastor paused, a bit surprised to hear genuine laughter coming from you for once. He never really intended for this to happen but you were actually having a decent time after the unfortunate.. wolf attack earlier. Alastor smiled and slightly laughed along as both of you waiting for your food. And as it finally did, Evangeline came back with a plate of grilled meat, presumably venison- and but of course, a plate of your delicious chocolate cream pie.

You looked at it and then back at Evangeline before thanking her. "Yes. This is absolutely marvelous! Thank you, dear." Alastor looked at her with the biggest smile before taking peace of his meal.

She of course, humbly thanked him. You then looked down at your pie and grabbed the silver fork, ready to dig in. You sliced a small peace before bringing it to your mouth but before you could, you felt someone staring at you as you tried to eat. And to your surprise, this time it wasn't Alastor. But-

_Evangeline_. Her tired eyes looked down at you whilst a strained and yet warm smile adorned her pale face. But as soon as you noticed her, she realized she had made you uncomfortable.

"Oh, sorry. I'll take my leave now. Enjoy your meal." She quickly said before running off, leaving you alone with Alastor.

Your eyes squinted as they carefully followed her. _'What a peculiar demon.'_ You thought.

"So, Y/n, my dear." Alastor cleared his throat, finally deciding to speak up. And at last, you shrug off your thoughts of her and turn to face the demon before you.

"As I said earlier, I brought you here so we can _talk_."

"Right. I remember." You say, placing your elbows down on the table, hands supporting your cheeks. "So,"

"Let's talk." You say, a smile appearing on your lips.

Not like he'll ever get anything out of this. But he can keep on trying. As annoying as he might be, it's quite.. entertaining really.

Let's see how far this little game can carry on.

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader has powers and she ain't afraid to use em! ;;)))


End file.
